Bent
by Slocut
Summary: Sam and Dean are forced to deal with an angry woman from their past.
1. Chapter 2

He woke with his head pressed against cold concrete. He knew from years of training and experience that he may not be alone. He listened before he moved. He heard a steady drip, drip in the background. He sensed no movement, but paused and waited.

Sam tried to think. What was the last thing he remembered? They were on a hunt. They were always on a hunt. It was just a witch. A young one from all the signs they had gathered. They had found her easily. She had killed four men in as many weeks and they planned to stop her. Maybe it was all too easy after all.

"Sam." he heard his brother say weakly. "Sammy are you OK?"

"No." he replied, trying to crawl into a sitting position.

He tried to search for his brother in the dark but could only make out a hazy outline. He reached in his pocket for his lighter and flicked it on. Dean was a mess. His face was scraped and blood trickled off his chin. He sat at an unnatural angle with both hands holding his leg. They appeared to be in a basement of sorts. It was wet and empty except for the two low iron cages. They found themselves together in one.

"What the hell? What happened?" Sam said to Dean.

"Fell through the damned floor. Must be some kind of trap door or booby trap. Think I broke my leg when you fell on me. Smooth move Sasquatch."

Sam reached over to feel Dean's leg. There was blood on his jeans but he couldn't tell where it was coming from. As soon as he prodded the leg Dean slapped at his hand.

"OW damnit!"

"Can you move it?" Sam said, passing the lighter to his brother.

"Some." Dean replied.

A piercing screech sounded as a bulkhead door swung open. The backlit figure of a thin woman stepped out of the blinding light and walked down the steps to face them.

"Well, hello again." The woman said. "Shall we catch up?"

"Do we know you?" Sam said, shielding his eyes from the light.

"You figure it out. Lets play twenty questions. That was question number one. Yes you know me, and I know you. Both of you." She reached up and pulled a string hanging from a bar overhead bulb before walking back to close the bulkhead.

She was nondescript. The woman was of average height, brunette, painfully thin. Her sharp features did her no favors. Her eyes were flat and emotionless. She held what appeared to be a compact bow and arrow in her hands, swinging it back and forth in a disturbingly childlike way. Dean was sure this wasn't one of his conquests. Not his type.

"I'm sorry, can you refresh my memory?" Dean spat out.

"THAT was not a question!" She yelled. She quickly notched an arrow and shot it into Dean's injured leg. She smiled showing crooked teeth when he let out a surprised yell of pain.

Dean pulled the small arrow from his thigh and glared at the woman.

"BITCH!" he yelled as she pulled out another arrow with a smile.

"Wait!" Sam said. "OK, twenty questions." "Uhhhh...I dont remember the rules, can you help us out here?" She just stared,

"What's your name." Sam asked lamely.

"Melissa." She said. " That was number one."

"OK, well, how long ago did we meet?" Sam asked.

"I'd say goin on seven years." She said mildly, picking at the tip of the arrow she was holding. "Two."

Sam looked at her and tried to judge how old she could have been seven years before. Maybe a young teen. He couldn't place a hunt with a kid that age, but there had been so many.

"Did you know Dean or did you know me?" Sam asked.

"First you, then him." She said glaring at Dean. "Tell me how you got rid of it." She said to Dean.

"Got rid of what?" Sam asked.

The scar on his chest. He is all smooth, that aint right. He earned that scar, and I'll be putting it right back there."

The Winchesters looked at each other briefly before realization dawned.

"Missy Bender." Dean said.


	2. Chapter 3

Seven years she had planned for this. She went after the woman first. The bitch had shot her father in cold blood. Her brother saw it all. Life without the possibility of parole. That's what her brother got but the Winchesters had just wandered off. They weren't punished. They went on on living their lives as she was dragged from her home kicking and screaming.

She remembered the social worker's grip on her arm guiding her to the car as they brought her father's body out on a stretcher. He a covered with a sheet but she saw his hand hanging over the edge. Her father was dead, and they were taking her way. Her brothers were already gone, dragged away shackled in an ambulance. They wouldn't let her see them. They wouldn't let them bury their father. It wasn't right.

It was just a few people a year. People die all the time. They die easy and sometimes they die stupid. She had proved that over and over. The first time had been so easy. She smiled remembering the shock on her foster mother's face as the knife slid between her ribs like butter. What a tragedy, they had all said. No one even considered the poor abused new girl in the house. It must have been a robbery, or a hoe invasion. It was so easy. That was number one. She had honed her skills since.

She looked at them in the cage. Her brother was in a cage. It seemed fair, for now. She wasn't done with them, not near done. She had kept track of them on the internet. Funny how they kept turning up dead then POOF they were in the news again. They were always killing or robbing. The cage looked real good on them, for now.

O0o0o00o0o0o00o0o

"I remember when they brought you home." She said thoughtfully eyeing Sam. "I looked at you and thought you was so big and strong. You was young and pretty like girl with all that shiny hair." "I almost felt bad you was gonna be a hunt."

"But YOU," she said to Dean, "You came in all quiet like, tried to steal him before they was done with him. Finders keepers The boys would always say. Then you bring that sheriff woman there to kill Daddy and take away my brothers.

"You sassed Daddy and he burned you real good. No one sassed Daddy." He went and got me a Mama once. She was real pretty, smelled real nice too. At first she cried all the time, but then real quick she got angry. She sassed Daddy too. She didn't last long. You wouldn't have either."

"Listen you psycho hillbilly bitch, your father and brothers were sick bastards that hunted people for sport. When the deputy shot your father she did the world a favor." "So what are you gonna do, kill us? Well go ahead. Do it. Come on little girl, lets get this show on the road!" Dean said.

Missy smiled calmly, notched another arrow and shot it into the same injured leg. Dean let out a furious yell and ripped the arrow out. With the two open wounds he was losing a lot of blood, and the throbbing pain was making his head spin.

"You got anything else to say?" she said looking from Sam to Dean.

"Look, Missy," Sam said "Lets talk about this, Dean is hurt real bad, and he needs help. I need some towels to stop the bleeding."

Sam watched as Dean's eyes rolled back. He eased him to the floor and held his hand over his brother's wounds trying to stop the blood but it leaked through his fingers looking black in the dim light. Sam pulled off his belt and tightened it around his brother's leg.

"I'll see you two in the morning. If he is still breathing we will get the show on the road. That is what he said, right?" She pulled the light string dropping them into near darkness. She climbed the steps and exited the bulkead. When she slammed the doors there was only black.


	3. Chapter 4

Sam swore under his breath as the room fell into darkness. He kept pressure on his brother's leg with one hand while feeling down the leg in search of a break. There was swelling around his knee but he didn't feel anything displaced. That wouldn't make much of a difference if his brother bled to death.

Minutes later as he felt the blood slow he thanked whatever God was listening that the arrows hadn't hit an artery. He realized that if Dean didn't calm down and change his approach with this girl he could wind up dead.

The floor was cold, and it seemed to seep into his bones. He felt his brother begin to shiver and he took off his coat and packed it around him. He pulled away from Dean and lit the lighter. He felt through his pockets. He still had the hex bag and his knife. He reached behind his back and stowed it out of sight in his belt. Sam looked around to see if the shotgun had fallen through the floor with them but he wasn't that lucky.

He looked for the lock on the cage and saw it was the same keyless style Missy's father had used on their farm. That left only one option. Straight up. If they fell through he could climb out.

0oo0o0o00o0o0o0o

Missy set the needle to the victrola. The tinny sound echoed through the room bringing back memories of her family. She hugged herself as she viewed the room she had duplicated from her childhood home.

The property had been abandoned for many years before she was freed from the system. She took everything the police hadn't. The room was quiet in its own way. It let her think, it let her plan.

She picked up the glass jar of teeth and rolled it in her hands. The sound it made was beautiful.

Hugging herself she recalled being hauled into the city for the first time with the simpering social worker. They had dragged her for a medical evaluation, made her talk to doctors and detectives. She remembered being so distracted by the lights and colors everywhere around her. Her home her clothes, her life, was brown and beige. The walls as the hospital had been so white they almost screamed. The pictures on the wall had been so colorful, filled with surreal characters. She couldn't look away.

There was sound from every room, monitors, televisions, intercoms, how could she concentrate on the doctors? She disregarded them because they were nothing to her.

She had heard the psychologist say she was "cognitively impaired." She didn't know what that wasat the time, but realized quickly that they thought she was stupid. She used that for years to her benefit. No one suspected the slow girl.

Missy smiled as she drew out an insulin syringe and pierced a vial of sedative. She pulled down the wrapper on a water bottle and carefully eased the needle in, making the smallest possible hole. She injected the sedative into the bottle, easing the wrapper back in place. If she let them get thirsty enough they wouldn't even think. By the time they noticed it would be too late, and the damage would be done. She needed to separate them, and she would.

Dean, the one with the wise mouth, he had a care for the pretty one. It was going to all be so easy.


	4. Chapter 5

It was daylight. Six hours past actually. Missy sat in the corner room of the house watching Sam and Dean on the security camera feed. It was a sweet little unit, you would have to know where to look to find it, but even then it would be tough. She watched Sam cut away a piece of his brother's jeans to get at the wounds. He thought she didn't know about the knife. She picked up the prop knife from the table next to her and pressed her finger to the tip of the blade. It pushed fully back into the handle. Fancy. If she had long enough she could figure a way to make it leave a bloody mess. That would be even better, but not necessary. Maybe for next time. Who would be next? Maybe the judge that put her brother away. She set that thought aside, but she would come back to it.

They had gone about twenty hours with no food or water. Long enough she figured. She wandered into the kitchen and packed the tainted bottles of water into a plastic bucket of ice. The ice would make the bottles just wet enough to hide any leakage from the pinholes in the bottles. She could feed them, but no. Not yet. Once a day was Daddy's way. Tried and true. Once they were separated she would see.

Tonight she would get a call from her brother in jail. She couldn't wait to tell him what she had started.

She kept him well supplied since she exited the system. The computer was like magic. She could manipulate funds, hack into databases, find anyone or anything. Soon enough she would get his conviction overturned. Maybe she would just bust him out. She knew the guards names, their addresses, where their children went to school. A man would do anything for you if you had their kid.

Wait, what was she doing? Oh ya, the water. She focused her wandering thoughts and took a deep breath. She wrapped twine around the handle of the bucket and pressed the latch to open the trap door above the boys. Both men shielded their eyes from the sudden blast of light. She lowered the bucket down quickly but Sam was too fast for her. He grabbed the twine and yanked it hard. She teetered on the edge, almost losing her balance and following the bucket down into the basement. She pulled the latch to slam the floor shut.

"Oh, you're gonna regret that." she said, mentally tagging Sam for just a bit more suffering.

She stormed out the door and around the back of the house to the bulkhead and tossed it open. It was cold enough outside to see her breath. They'd be right cold by now. Good. She tossed open the bulkhead door and headed for the wood furnace in the center of the room. She lit the flame and stocked it with wood, ignoring the men. She would need that fire later.

"If you think I'm gonna be sending you down anything else you'd be wrong." She said glaring at Sam. "Lets see how long you can live on six bottles of water." "I was gonna drag it out a bit, but not no more."

As she stormed back out of the basement she smiled at how slow she sounded. A little butchering of the language could go a long way. Sound like a hillbilly and they see a hillbilly. Look confused and they think you are. People were so predictable.

She headed back to watch them on the monitor. Half a bottle of water and they would be out for more than an hour. A whole bottle maybe three hours. If they drank down all of the bottles then her fun would be over. They'd never wake up.

0oo0o0o0o00o0

"What the hell was that? You really want her down here?" Dean said as the trap door slammed shut.

"It seemed like a good idea, I don't hear any brilliant ideas from you." Sam said dropping the bucket to the floor. "If she was down here we would be in control. Its only what, maybe twelve feet up? We could get out so long as the door stayed open. I had to take a shot at it."

"I shouldn't have stuffed that bitch in a closet seven years ago. I should have choked the life out of her." Dean said infuriated.

Light poured into the basement as she entered and started the wood stove used to heat the house. Her every move was a study in fury. Great, Dean thought, now they had a pissed off psycho hillbilly bitch to deal with. He jerked with the pain in his leg when he shifted his weight on the cold floor. HE realied he had Sam's coat over him and wadded it up tossing it at him. He wasn't gonna let his brother freeze, what was he thinking covering him up like a damned child.

He looked at the woman poking at the flames. Born and raised to be a psychopath. She was a real piece of work. Fugly too. Someone should give her some soap and a comb.

"If you think I'm gonna be sending you down anything else you'd be wrong." She said glaring at Sam. "Lets see how long you can live on six bottles of water." "I was gonna drag it out a bit, but not no more."

She left the overhead light on when she stormed off. That was something.

Dean reached for a bottle of the water and looked it over. He opened the cap. It was sealed. Sam did the same, sniffing the water before taking a sip. Both brothers felt the warmth of the woodstove creep up on them. The heat felt so good. They both finished their bottles before they felt the lethargy creep in on them.

"Sam." Dean said. He sounded funny to himself, like he was talking into a tunnel. "Something..."

Dean stopped talking, stunned as Sam tipped face first onto the floor. "Son of a bitch" Dean said. The water bottle fell from his hand and rolled away as his eyes rolled back.

Neither man heard her laughing.


	5. Chapter 6

He weighed a ton. She tried to drag him by his hands, buy couldn't get a grip, then by his ankles. No dice. She settled on rolling him onto a tarp then dragging it to the adjacent cage. She was out of breath before she tried to pull him into a seated position in the cramped confines the bars, but she had to position him just right. The brother had to be able to almost see what she was doing.

She looked at the handcuffs she had bought from the internet. They looked too weak to hold him. She only restrained one arm on the brother. Not that she needed to, the bars would hold him. She wanted to.

He was still pretty. Even prettier than he was when she first saw him. She pulled each arm out to his side and attached the handcuffs to the bars. It would be uncomfortable, but he earned that. She sat back and looked at his face. She tipped it back and felt the stubble on his chin. His hair was as soft as it looked. The Lord didn't make people equal. That was for sure.

She reached behind him and replaced his knife with the prop. She looked at the one he had hidden. It wasn't like anything she had seen before. It would go with her trophies. She kept something from each win. Missy looked at Dean, she would collect that ring he had once she was done with him.. That would do real nice.

She looked back at Sam and lifted a piece of his hair away from his face. She cut a piece off with his knife and tied it in a knot. She rubbed it on her cheek before stuffing it in her pocket and backing out of the cage. What would it be like to keep him? They had no one left to come looking, so she could. No. Her brother wouldn't like that.

She pulled the tarp out behind her and shut the bars. She wondered how long it would be before they woke up. There was plenty of time to get things ready.

0oo0o0o0o00o0o

Dean woke up to a numb left hand and a screaming shoulder. He yanked at the arm stretched over his head, moving his inured leg without thinking.

"GAH damnit!" he said as pain shot from his foot to his hip. He yanked his arm again and pain shot up to his hand. "Come ON!"

The pain cleared hid head. He looked around for Sam and saw that he was missing.

"SAM!" he yelled. When there was no response he began to panic. What had that psycho bitch done to his brother?

"He's right over here." Missy said in a singsong voice.

Dean craned his neck to see his brother shackled in the cage next to him. He could make out one of his arms and about half his back. The position of his head said he was unconscious. The woman stood just inside Sam's door, staring disturbingly at him. The look on her face made Dean's skin crawl. Why were all the monsters and the crazies attracted to Sam. Becky was crazy but this girl was certifiable.

Sam let out a low groan and began to stir. She advanced on him straddling his lap. The first thing Sam saw when he roused was her crooked toothed smile and flat eyes a few inches from his face. He instinctively tried to pull away before he realized he was restrained.

"Get away from my brother!" Dean yelled.

"Or what." She replied, peering over Sam's shoulder to make eye contact with Dean.

She rubbed her face against Sam's and he attempted to shake her off him. She grabbed two hands full of hair and pressed her mouth against him. He felt a wave of nausea pass over him as he turned away. This was NOT going to happen.

"What are you doing Missy? Sam said, trying to reason with her.

"Bein friendly. You wanna be my friend Sam?"

"He does NOT want to be your friend you lunatic! Is this what you have to do to get a man? Chain him up in a damned basement then crawl all over him?" Dean spat out.

Missy reached around Sam and rubbed his back. "What's this?" she said, pretending surprise as she drew a knife out from Sam's belt. Neither man saw her hand ease into her pocket to draw out a syringe.

"You don't want to be my friend at all do you? She said in mock menace. She looked at Dean over Sam's shoulder as she drew back the knife to stab Sam. She eased the syringe into his leg and Sam looked down sharply at the pain. Before he could say a word he felt black suck him under.

"NO!" Dean yelled, tugging uselessly at his bonds. He saw her stab his brother again and again. Sam didn't struggle, didn't pull away. He had to already be dead but she didn't stop. How many times, ten, twelve, twenty? She didn't stop until Dean squeezed his eyes shut and turned away.

She crawled off Sam and left the cage, locking the door. She stood looking ad Dean, waiting for him to look up. The look on his face was priceless. He was shaking in anger or pain or grief, she didn't care. She chuckled under her breath.. Dean heard it and his gaze swung to her.

"I am going to kill you, do you hear me? I am going to send you to hell." Dean said through gritted teeth.

Missy walked to the wood stove and shoved an iron poker into the flame, She turned back to Dean and pasted on a confused look.

"Guess you don't want to be my friend either then. Pity. You remember when you shoved me in that closet? I do. I been thinking about this since then. Do you like being locked up little man? Bet you do bout as much as I did. I heard it, what you and your brother was doing to my family. If I coulda got out I would have killed you then and there."

"Revenge is sweet, aint it?" she said pulling the poker out of the flames. The tip glowed red.

"I don't know how you got rid of the last one, but this one'll stay." she said as she pressed the metal into Dean's chest. It burned through his shirt then into his flesh. She laughed as he swore at her in agony.

"That's better. Isn't that better? Now what did Daddy say after? Next time I'll take an eye?" "Wise man my Daddy."

"You're dead. I swear to God you're dead." Dean said breaking out in a cold sweat.

"One of us is, but it aint me." She said shoving the poker back int the coals.

Missy hummed as she headed out of the cellar to watch the tape of her little drama. She knew watching Dean's pain would be sweet. She tried to imagine his reaction when Sam woke up, just so she could kill him all over again. This was even better than she thought.


	6. Chapter 7

Dean couldn't breathe through the throbbing in his head. He didn't feel the cold bars behind his back, or the ruination of his leg. He knew they were there. The burn on his chest, it screamed at him as only burns could, but a steady pounding between his eyes buried it all.

"No." Dean said. He had seen Sam die how many times? Too many. He tried to suppress the memory of the last time he saw a knife sink into his brother. Both times he couldn't get to him. Both times he knew Sam had no defense. This couldn't be happening.

"Sammy?" "Come on Sam, shes just a girl. She is not even a witch damnit." "Sam? Sam...oh my God. Not again. Please, not again."

Dean felt his eyes well up and overflow, but he didn't cry. The anger built up and exploded inside him and he threw all his weight away from the cuff restraining him. He pulled over and over. He was screaming something at his brother but he didn't know what. Blood pooled around his wrist but he ignored the pain, he was going to get to his brother. With one last savage yank he pulled his hand trough the cuff, feeling the bones shift as he dislocated his thumb.

HE dragged himself to the edge of his cage closest to his brother and shoved his arm through the bars trying to reach him. He was just inches too far away. He repositioned himself and was able to barely grab the back of his brother's shirt.

He couldn't turn him. Sam's arms were still cuffed. He wanted to see him, to look at his face. He wanted to crawl out and drag his brother's body away from this place. He couldn't.

He would kill her. Slowly. He had no one left to be his conscience. Once she was dead he would follow her to hell and do it all over again. He curled up cradling his hand against his chest. Silent tears of anger dripped onto the floor.

0o0o0o00o0o0o0o

"Boo Hoo little man." Missy said, reveling in Dean's pain, mental and physical. "I'm gonna kill you do you hear me?" She mocked, falling onto the chair shaking with laughter. "Bet that hand hurts, poor little muffin. Missy will make it all better. Or not."

The sound of an antique phone ringing drew her attention and she ran to answer her cell. The ring tone was so much like the only phone she remembered from her childhood. It was fitting. Her only caller would be her brother. She had so much to tell him!

"Hello?" Missy answered excitedly.

"Hello Missy, Hope the Lord finds you well," a drawling voice responded.

"Lee, the Lord hasn't found me and he aint looking. I have quite a story to tell, so you just sit back and listen," she said excitedly.

"Do tell, but we only got five minutes honey so fit it in, I got news for you too."

Missy launched into a manic rant. She told her brother about tricking Kathleen, the deputy into an alley with a fake 911 call before pressing a shotgun to her chest and blowing her to pieces. She had made sure the bitch knew who was killing her. She had looked so stunned, it was hilarious.

She followed with her plan to lure the Winchesters in. How she planted signs that she was a witch and the two pitiful excuses for hunters she had disposed of before the boys came looking for her. She laughed as she told her brother about Dean's reaction when he had thought he saw his brother stabbed. She waited, seconds passed, "Lee?" she said curiously, waiting for a response.

"Melissa Jean Bender. What kind of stories are you making up?" her brother said quietly.

"Stories? Thats the truth Lee, I got it on film. Daddy couldnt've done better. I'm getting him his justice. I'm getting you and Jared and me justice. More important I'm getting us revenge. It makes me feel all bubbling inside. I never felt anything like it! I got a plan to get you out Lee, we can all be together again. I set us up a spot, its just the same, it can all be the same!"

Silence met her at the end of the line. After a pause that felt like a year, her brother responded in calm even tones, as if speaking to a very small child.

"It aint right Missy. What we did with Daddy wasn't right, and Jared and me'll burn for what we did. Now look what you've gone and done. Thou shalt not kill Missy! The good book says it, its right and true."

"Judge not lest ye be judged!" she spat back, furious.

"Turn the other cheek Missy!" he yelled.

"An eye for an eye Lee!" she said, astounded that he wasn't elated with her plan. "You aint right since you found the Lord! Maybe you should lose him, it makes you weak! You shame Daddy's memory! He was a great man!"

"He is dead Missy. He's been dead all these years. He was our Daddy but he wasn't a great man. Look at how he raised you. How he raised me and Lee. No school no church, nothing but his games. Repent, I beg you girl. Salvation is at hand!"

"Jared would agree Lee, If he was there he'd tell you the right of it."

"Let them go. I'm warning you, this is gonna go bad for you girl." her brother said.

"You'll see I'm right, when I get you out..."

Missy hung up the phone quickly before her brother could respond. She got the last word, that meant she won. She proved she was right, and he would see it. He was just talking crazy. She rolled back the tape of Dean curled up on the floor and watched it again. In less than a minute the conversation with her brother was gone from her mind. The euphoria returned, and she began to go over the details for the next little drama she had planned for the Winchesters.

They were so much fun.

O00o0o000o0o0o

Sam woke up feeling like his mouth was stuffed with cotton. He felt mildly nauseated and his arms were numb. Damn he was itchy and couldnt seem to reach his nose and he had to pee real bad. Wait, where was he.

All at once it flooded back. Missy Bender on his lap, all bones and bad breath. He tried to look over his shoulder to find his brother but could only see his his boots out of the corner of his eye.

"Dean." he said. "Dean are you OK?" he said a bit louder, but his voice was all wrong from the dryness in his throat, it hurt to swallow. What was in that syringe?

Sam tried to shift his weight to ease the pressure on his arms and groaned in pain. Now his butt was numb too. This sucked, he needed to get loose. Freaking lunatic.

He smelled burn. He knew that smell and he didn't like it. Panic crept in as he realized Missy drugged him and she was left alone with his brother for God only knew how long.

"DEAN!" he said again, hoping to see his brother move just a little bit.

Dean's eyes shot open.

"Sam?" Oh my God Sam, its gonna be OK, just hold still or you'll make it worse, I'll get you out of there." He looked around frantically for any way out of his cage, anything at all. He grabbed a bar with his good hand and shook it. He kicked at the same bar hoping to see just a little movement, loosening, anything, but it was solid. He had no illusions Sam would live through wounds like that but he would be damned if his brother took his breath alone, chained to a cage in a basement.

Sam groaned as he flexed his wrist, if he held his arm up just a bit he could feel the circulation coming back to his hands. Pins and needles, he hated that.

"What happened?" Sam asked. "The last thing I remember was trying to shake her off my lap?"

"It was your knife, she found it and she used it, I couldn't stop her, I was still cuffed. I'm so sorry Sam."

Sam was horrified. Missy had found his knife and stabbed Dean. He pulled at his cuffs and tried again to look over his shoulder at his brother. His position had shifted and he saw his brother's bloody hand. Damnit, he couldn't get to him!

"How bad is it?" Sam asked.

There was a pregnant pause. That told Sam all he needed to know. It was bad. He wasn't even being falsely optimistic.

"It's going to be OK Sam, just breathe."

"How can I _just breathe_ when you are bleeding three feet from me and I can't even turn to see you?" "Talk to me Dean, just stay awake."

"What are you talking about? You were the one who was out." Dean said.

"You are the one who got carved up!" Sam replied.

"You are the one she stabbed!" Dean replied, he knew Sam must be delirious. He just hoped that meant he wasn't in pain.

"She didn't stab me she stabbed you!" Sam said, confused

"No she didn't. She just burned me." "I saw her stab you Sam."

"Ummm... no, I don't see any wounds. Look down Dean, you are the one bleeding. Its ok. We will find a way out of this."

"You were moaning in pain like a minute ago!" Dean threw back angrily.

"My hands are asleep, and I have to take a leak!"

Are you KIDDING ME? SERIOUSLY? I broke my damned hand pulling out of the cuff and you have to pee?"

"You broke your hand?" Sam said confused. "I thought you said you got burned."

"She burned me after she stabbed you about twenty times, then I pulled my hand through the cuff trying to get to you, my dead brother!" Dean yelled.

"I'm pretty sure she didn't stab me. Question, if you thought I was dead why did you break your had to get to me?"

"I was going to...help. Bitch."

"Well thanks, Jerk." Sam said. Dean couldn't see the smile on his face, but he could hear it.

Dean buried his face in his arms and let the tears come. Relief was intense and total. Sam was alive, it was a miracle. He didn't make a sound. He wanted no chick flick moments. The tension flowed out of him and he let himself relax. The pain from his hand and his chest overwhelmed him and he lapsed into blissful unconsciousness.

"


	7. Chapter 8

It had been almost two days with no food or water and it was taking its toll. Dean's wounds had begun to fester and the fever was making him delirious. Sam knew there was a problem when her heard Dean calling for Cas. Dean knew as well as he did that there would be no answer. Castiel was gone. Sam figured that in his brothers heart Dean didn't accept that his best friend wasn't coming back this time.

Someone had come in and unchained Sam while they slept, but the bruises around his wrists were black and swollen. The small patch of his brother's leg he could see was fiery red. Never a good sign. He remembered watching his brother relocate his thumb. He didn't yell out in pain, he just turned white and passed out. That wound would heal if they lived long enough. They needed water and medicine and to get out of the damned cages. It was getting down right unsanitary.

Sam realized he had to bargain his way into Dean's cage to try to take care of him. He needed supplies and he would do whatever he needed to to get them. It was for Dean. She had never come to tend the wood stove and it had been getting colder by the hour. They could starve to death, or Dean could bleed to death, maybe the would freeze to death. It all ended the same if he didnt figure out what to do.

"MISSY!" Sam yelled. "Hey, we need to talk, I know you can hear me Missy."

Actually wasn't sure if she could hear them or not, but what the hell. Missy was a sociopath, she would want to control everything, why not what was going on in the basement.

Missy heard every word. She curled up under a blanket and watched Sam's tension build. Why had she never put in security cameras before? She could almost hear the gears in his head turning as he tried to plot and plan. HAH! No clue, he had no clue it was already over. Dragging a win out like this was bliss. Dean looked like he had taken a bad turn. Too bad, so sad. She may be able to help, but why would she? Hmm, she could stretch this out forever if she decided to.

She was supposed to hear from Lee, wait did she talk to him? Hmmm yes, wait, …...she checked her recent calls, yes she did. He would be home soon, then they would break Jared out of that assylum one he was walking and talking. She wasn't taking home no vegetable.

Sam was pacing. He moved so nice, all angry muscle and strength. She remembered how she felt when she climbed up on him, kinda all weak and sick in the belly.

She considered keeping him again. She knew he wouldn't stay, not of his own mind. She wanted that, no she deserved that.. Why shouldn't she keep him. Sure he was angry with her now, but ….but what.

She had leverage. His wise mouth brother. She wanted Dean dead, but not till she was ready. It was gonna be her way. Her choice, her plans, her win.

She tossed off her blanket and grabbed a few more. She took some pillows and tossed it all on top of the trap door. She had to think, what else, maybe water again. Wash water so Sam would clean all that pretty hair. She walked out back to where she had stashed the big ugly black car of theirs and pulled out a pair of dufflels. She brought them to her couch and dumped the first one out. Clothes, most dirty, a gun, two bottles of jack, a stiletto...she'd keep that. Then there was an old beat up book. She turned it over and tossed it aside. She opened the whiskey and took a sniff. Ugh, that smelled like medicine, she tossed it on the pile of bedding.

She dumped the second duffel bag and she found much the same. She lifted a shirt and held it to her face. She inhaled deeply, it smelled of him. Just the same as when she was a child, the same as when she had climbed on him in the cage. She buried her face in the shirt and made her decision. She would keep him. It was meant to be, after all. Had to be, she wanted it.

Looking back at the security camera feed she saw that Dean hadn't moved. She rifled around for some tylenol, found some and tossed it on the pile of bedding. Hmm food. She dragged out various things from her pantry and tossed them on too.

It was all gonna drop into Dean's cage, and he wasn't no earthly good to anyone right now. IF she saved the brother Sam would owe her. He would see that if he wanted Dean to live, he had to do what she said. He would love her, and he would stay. If he didn't...well then that was another thing all together.

0oo0o0o00oo00o

Sam saw the bulkhead door fly open. Missy stepped in calmly, dressed again in a nondescript brown dress, her hair a mess of tangles. She ignored Sam and went directly to Deans cage. She pulled the now cold poker out of the wood stove and reached it through the bars.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Sam yelled.

She prodded at Dean none too gently, but all she got was a moan.

She dug it into his injured leg, there was no response.

She hit the electronic latch for Dean's cage and bent to enter. She grabbed him under the arms and dragged him against the back edge. Damnation he was heavy. She dropped him and he hit the floor with a dull thud. She walked into a darkened corner of the basement and threw a folded up moldy army cot into the cage. It was Daddy's, and she didn't want to share, but she would just this once.

Sam watched as she walked around the basement leaving Dean's cage wide open. His palms itched to get her close enough to grab her and choke the life out of her. Back in the darkened corner he herd the her cock a shot gun. She stepped out of the shadow with a smile, holding Dean's favorite sawed off.

"So Sam, do you want your brother to live?" She asked.


	8. Chapter 9

"Yes." Sam said in all honesty.

"Yes? " Missy said back in that annoying sing song voice. "Yes what?

"Yes I want my brother to live."

Missy turned the shotgun on Dean and blew a hole an inch to his right and another an inch to his left. Sam stood stock still, breathing heavily, sure for an instant that she had blown him away for spite. Dean didn't move an inch.

"Then we have an understanding, you do as I say, and I let him live. For now. You got it? She whispered through her teeth.

"Anything you want." Sam said, holding his palms up in a placating show of surrender.

"That so? Lets test it. You are going to go to the back of your cage, get on your knees and put both hands behind you neck. Touch your head to the bars. If you move, or even breathe heavy, you are both dead. Am I clear?

Sam turned, dropped to his knees and leaned into the bars. He was off balance, but held still there waiting for the next instruction. He tensed as he heard the metallic click of the lock sliding open. He door moaned metal against metal as it swung open.

He heard her walk away, but he didn't turn. She rounded Dean's cage and reloaded the shotgun.

"Get up and face me. There it is, look at you"...she said with a confused dreamy look at Sam. The first thing Sam saw was the shotgun aimed at the back of his brother's head.

"Walk to your brother, if you want to help him. He aint looking too well. Maybe you can make it all better. Then again maybe not. Never know till you WALK IN THERE TO YOUR BROTHER." She paused for ten seconds, then said "Last chance. 4...3...2...1..."

"OK, ok I'm walking to him. Nice and slow." Sam ducked out of his cage and took the few steps to duck into his brother's." "I'm going to check on him, alright?"Sam said kneeling next to his brother feeling for a pulse and fever.

Sam startled as he heard the door slam, locking them in.

"I need supplies, water, food , medicine. He needs a doctor." Sam said.

Stay there, don;t move for 5 minutes, don't stand don't shift an inch or you will regret it. She turned and walked to the wood stove and lit it. She made a point of shoving the poker in to keep it hot, just a threat, that's all.

She stormed out of the basement and Sam heard her footsteps above them before the trap door dropped open, hurling a pile of assorted mess onto the floor just mere inches from him. He looked down as a bottle of Jack Daniel's rolled against his calf. The door slammed shut before he could look up into it.

Sam looked back to Dean and tried to rouse him, first things first. He tipped him up and poured a healthy shot of Jack down his throat. Dean choked and spit but roused enough to look around the cage.

"Maid's day off?" he said to Sam.

"Where does it hurt, how bad is it?" Sam said.

Dean pointed to his right cheek. "See that?"

"Ya?" Sam said confused.

"Everything but that hurts." He said.

He pulled the top off two water bottles and handed Dean one. They drank the water down. Drugged or not they were too dehydrated to care at this point.

Sam rolled his eyes and began to peel away the bloody mess his brother was wearing. It was just a set back, he would get them out. He was sure of it.

0oo0o0o00o0o

Missy set the security camera to record the lovely family drama unfolding. She watched Sam, on his knees over his brother, face all lines of concern and concentration. She watched his efficient movements setting up the nasty cot to get his brother off the cold floor.

She watched his every move trying to see how his mind worked. She tilted her head and leaned closer to the screen as if that would make his thoughts clearer. Never mind. Tending to his brother would occupy his mind and leave him less time to plan. Not that he would win, SHE would win.

She was stunned when she saw Sam reach up and tie the corners of one of the blankets to one wall of the cage. It totally obscured her view of them. How DARE he hide from her!. This was HER game, he had no right. She screeched at the top of her lungs and threw the lamp from her bedside table at the window. Glass shattered out into the yard.

No more, she knew what she had to do. Maybe it was harsh, but he earned it. They could have been so happy. She would have kept him in the cage until he loved her, then they would have hunted like Daddy. They would have made babies, then they would teach them the way.

The game would go on. What happened to his brother next was all on him. After all, she had been perfectly reasonable. He would beg her forgiveness to save the brother. Yes, he would be properly trained before Lee got home, or he would be dead.

She dug out the tranquilizer gun and looked for the darts. They were old, but she figured they would still work. Let him heal just a bit. She would act when they least expected it.

O00o0o0oo0o0o0o

"What are you doing?" Dean asked, watching his brother hang a blanket over the bars.

"We needed privacy. She is watching us, I know she is," Sam whispered close to Dean's ear. "She doesn't need to know how bad you are, let me just take a look."

Sam had packed a ratty comforter and pillows under Dean trying to cushion his devastated leg. On closer inspection, the leg definitely wasn't broken. The wounds on his thigh were red and hot, they needed to be lanced, but they didn't look like they would kill him. The blood on Dean was mostly from a scalp would and his cut wrists. All in all it could have been far worse.

"Yell like you mean it." Sam said quietly as he pressed around the wounds on Dean's leg. Dean let out an infuriated yell followed by an impressive string of profanity. He poured some whiskey over the wound and the yell Dean let out was a real one.

"I'm gonna rip the curtain up for bandages. Look, if we make it look bad she wont think of you as a threat. It may be the only advantage we get." Missy was draw by Dean's yelling. She was elated to see Sam ripping the sheet into bandages. She could see it all again, but she wasn't stupid. Something was going on. It was just a matter of time before she found out what it was.

Sam told Dean to finish the half full bottle of whiskey before he broke the glass and picked up the sharpest shard he could find.

"This is gonna hurt, I gotta let the infection out." Sam said.

"Just do it." Dean said.

"Don't be a hero, remember we have an audience." he whispered.

Sam held hid brother's leg down and make a quick six inch slice between the wounds. Dean screamed as if he was being murdered. Pus and blood oozed out, actually relieving the pressure and pain quite a bit. Both knew Dean had gone through worse before many times and not made a sound. Sam rolled his eyes at the drama. Dean just looked at him and shrugged. "What?" he whispered with a smirk. Sure, it stung a bit but his buzz took the edge off.

Neither man could see Missy gleefully reveling in their play acting, eating up every bit of it.


	9. Chapter 10

Sam sat with his back against the bars. Missy had dropped quite a few items through the trap door that had helped them. The water they needed most of all. Dean lay sleeping on the crooked old cot, it took up way to much of their space and he jammed everything else underneath it. It wasn't comfortable not by a long shot but at least now he was sure his brother would live.

Damned if Dean wasn't accident prone. If a bullet was shot at them, it always seemed to find Dean, If a Gin or a wendigo or a witch was going to capture one of them...it was Dean. Injured...Dean, tortured...Dean. He wished he could just wrap him in duct tape and prop him in a corner somewhere so he didn't hurt himself. His mouth didn't help. No filter. He needed to think before he spoke, but that was never going to happen.

His thoughts wandered back to Missy.

What was it she wanted, he wondered. If she wanted them dead they would be dead. She seemed to focus most of her anger on Dean, which made no sense. Kathleen had shot her father, and he had sidelined the brothers. Dean was the one caught, tied up and tortured by her sick family.

Sam recalled she mentioned seeing him when he was first captured all those years ago. All he remembered was waking up in the cage. The first he heard of her was from Dean after most of the drama was over. His brother had been tied to a chair, beaten, burned, threatened with blinding before things got out of hand and Missy had been left to watch him.

Dean, being Dean got the drop on her and came to the rescue. All he had done was toss the girl in the closet and barricaded her in with a chair. The police had let her out as soon as they arrived, no harm had come to her from them. Thinking about it, they saved her from a horrible situation in a convoluted sort of way.

They had kept their eyes on the news after their escape. The deputy had been cleared all charges, the father was dead and one brother turned on the other in a plea deal. One was in jail for life the other was in a mental institution. As far as he knew Missy had been tossed into the system and made her way through it. Truth be told, he had never thought of the girl again. He had seen her for maybe a minute, and she frankly just wasn't that memorable.

If he just had access to his laptop he could dig around and find out more about...about what? It made no sense. Maybe one of the brothers was running the show, but she seemed to have enough crazy to do it on her own. The resources it would take to pull something like this off should be out of her reach.

She was maybe twenty two years old. Straight from the system, no family money that he knew of. She seemed to be of barely basic intelligence and her bucket of crazy had probably overflowed years ago. Sam realized there were two options. Missy had a benefactor, a partner in all this, or she was far more than she appeared.. He needed that information, and he thought he knew how to get it.

Oo0o0o00o0o0o

She slept. When she woke up she rolled the footage back to see what she missed. Something must be wrong. Six hours and nothing. Neither man had moved. Sam hadn't hovered over his brother, poking at his bandages and holding his head up to make him drink. Dean's arm hung off the cot in the same position it had been when Sam lay on the floor.

She rolled the tape back and watched Sam as he rolled onto the floor hours ago. Did it look like he was just laying down to rest? Wait, did he pass out? Something wasn't right. Now what?

She thought about the food she dropped in to them. She didn't taint any of it, she was almost sure. 'The water? No, it was just water. Not that she didn't have a lovely assortment of sedatives, hallucinogens and poisons, she did, but she hadn't gotten that far yet.

The wood stove? Maybe they got that carbon monoxide poisoning. They didn't look red enough. She remembered her physiology class at Rutgers. That ruled that possibility out. She threw her dirty tan dress back on and intentionally mussed her hair and headed to the basement. Maybe they were dead. No, she was not done with them yet. Couldn't be.

O00o0o0o0o0

"She's coming, stay still." Sam hissed between his teeth.

"My whole body is numb and my arm is asleep, I havent moved in how long? NOW you think I'm gonna wave at her or something. When we get out of here Sam I'm gonna kick your ass, just on principle."

"SSSSSSSSSSSShhhh!" Sam whispered. Dean was a bitch when he was in pain. Actually, more of a jerk.

She walked calmly down the stairs and headed for the wood stove. She kept them in sight out of the corner of her eye, waiting to see any sign of life. There was nothing. She got the stove lit and stirred the embers up from last night. She drew back the bar and slammed it into the cast iron causing a deafening clang. They didn't jump. Didn't even twitch.

She walked to the cage and slowly walked all the way around it. The wise mouth was sprawled out with one leg propped up, bandages covering it with bloody spots oozing through. She looked for a rise and fall of his chest but couldn't see for all the blankets piled on him. His hand hung over the bed, it was dark and bloated. Could be a bruise, or maybe he could be dead. Corpses blued up and got all puffy like if you didn't tend to them fast enough. She grabbed a shovel from against the wall and poked at him through the bars with the handle. Hmmm nothing. Couldn't see his face. He had screamed like a woman when his brother tended him. Girly man. He didn't matter. The other one did.

She rounded to the side of the cage Sam was on. He lay on the cold ground half on his belly curled in on himself. She felt something well up in her chest. It felt kind of like panic, but it hurt like real pain. She dropped the shovel and crawled against the bars to look for any sign of life. She reached her hand through the bars pausing just a second before touching him to see if he was still warm.

Sam waited, he could see her trying to decide what to do. Just a few more inches and he would have her...wait, hold on...come on, just lean forward a little more...

The ring of her cell phone startled her so much she let out a squeak and pulled back from the cage. She fell awkwardly onto her butt before reaching into her pocket to retrieve it.

"Lee? This aint your day to call." She said flustered.

"The reverend got me time to call cuz I said it was an emergency. Tell me you let them boys go Missy. Tell me that you're gonna go back home and get back to working and livin a normal life." "I prayed for you, I prayed for them. Tell me you seen the light." Her brother said quietly.

"I think I done killed'm Lee." She said.


	10. Chapter 11

"You think? He said flustered. Either you did your you didn't. Tell me you didn't kill them boys Missy."

"They look dead, but there aint no reason they should be. Maybe I'd best put a match to this place and move on to getting you out of there. I was gonna keep one Lee, the first one. He had a liking for me I know it. He was real pretty too. I could keep a part of him. Maybe I will. Keep him with me always."

Sam cringed at the thought of what parts Missy planned to carve off of him. To keep him she would have to get close enough to cut him. He could reach that shovel through the bars even if she ended up locked in with him. It would be easy enough to punch a hole through the ceiling, then he could get Dean out. Maybe, just maybe he would send help for Missy in a few days.

"Listen Missy, dont do anything rash. Tell me what you done."

"Well right now, I need to see who's game we're playing. Mine, or theirs."

Sam saw her pull a pistol out of her pocket just a second before he felt his back and side pierced with something sharp. He jerked and looked toward Dean who had three tranquilizer darts in his upper arm. Dean briefly opened his eyes and looked at Sam.

"Brilliant plan college boy." He said before heading back into unconsciousness.

0o0o00o0o0o0o

"Melissa. Why are you talking like that. You learned to talk like a real educated lady. Now you sound like you never got off the farm. We was proud of you getting an education. You was smarter than the rest of them, got through in a spit of time. What is going on in your head girl? You coulda gone out and lived your life for the three of us. Now look what you done. "

"I dont know what youre talking about, I never..." She thought for a second, yes,yes she did go to school. "I haven't... " She remembered the lecture halls, the manicured grounds of the college...a free ride. She had a free ride and she loved it. Wait...she tried to sort it out and pieces fell into place. Oh my God. Why is there a gun in my hand, she thought as looked at it and turned it over in her hands.

Her voice and manor changed dramatically. She stood and began to pull the tangles out of her hair, and looked down in confusion at her tan rumpled dress.

"What does that have to do with anything Lee. I am not a regular person. Think about it. I dont fit. I am not sure I even want to fit. I want what they took from me. I want my family back."

"Did you know, I got hurt at school, I fell backward off a balcony. It wasn't a long fall but I was knocked out. At the hospital they asked for an emergency number...I didn't have one. They asked for a next of kin, NO ONE!.. I HAVE NO ONE! But I did. I had you and Daddy and our brother. Now I have …..."

"This has all gotten way out of hand. I'm not sure how they... Oh God, what if they're dead? Did I do this? Oh my God I did!"

"Whats going on Lee, I dont understand." She dropped the pistol and staggered back away from it. The smell in the basement struck her for the first time and she turned her face away from it. She spun and ran up the bulkhead and shielded her eyes from the day light. The brightness screamed accusingly at her.

She looked at the house. It wasn't their farm. It was a tidy saltbox with a red fence and vinyl siding. An elderly neighbor looked up and waved.

"Afternoon Melissa!" He shouted with a smile.

"Afternoon to you Mr Jenkins." she said out of habit. Yes she knew him. This was her house. Something was very wrong.

She looked down at the cell phone and placed it to her ear. "Hello?" she said confused.

"Are you alright girl? Lee said.

"Yes, of course I am." She wasn't. "I'll take care of this, its OK."

She hung up the cell and burst into her front door. She was back in time. The room was out of her past. She walked to the Victrola and cranked it. She put the needle to the record and let the sound surround her. A feeling of calm descended on her .She looked at the cell and dropped it on the floor. She crushed it under her heel. That took care of that.

All her thoughts sifted back into place, but she was so tired. She curled up on the couch and closed her eyes. She would sort this all out if she could just get a few hours sleep. That's the ticket, just a little rest, but she would have to be up before Daddy got back. She would rest for a minute. Just a minute.

0o0o00o0o0o0o

Lee Bender looked at the chaplain's cell phone and shook his head. His beautiful smart sister had taken a dark road. He could tell someone that the Winchesters were held at his sister's house in Spartanburg SC, but according to the media they were already dead. They had filmed a killing spree maybe worse than his family had done. Evil was inside those boys, he saw it in their eyes on the news.

He could tell the minister, but then they would go after her and find God knows what. Maybe they weren't even there. He prayed in his heart they weren't there.

Did he want her arrested? If they were still alive was it a sin to protect her? He didn't know what to do. He had an opportunity to leave the prison. It was unheard of for super max prisoners. He had volunteered at a soup kitchen several times now and helped at the church. He had been well guarded, but now they knew him. He was going to ask her to meet him there so he could share his news, but he knew now it was never going to happen.

He was going to tell his sister he had met a fine woman. Sally Darnelle. She had been writing to him for years, and he had gathered the courage to ask for her hand. He knew he was unworthy, but she had accepted him. It was so much more than he deserved. All these years, the perfect prisoner to earn those few hours a month in the sun. He praised God for the blessings he had been offered.

He had to pray on this. He had so much to lose. He rang for the guard to take him back to his cell. Yes, he would pray, and maybe try to reason with his sister again. He needed an answer and God would provide.


	11. Chapter 12

She rolled off the couch and reached for her yellowed ratty sweater. It was so cold. The sun was down, so Jared must have forgot to bank the wood stove for the night. She would do it to save her brother a beating.

She looked for the lantern but it wasn't where it should be. Maybe the boys were out. She stepped through the door leading to the cellar steps and felt a jolt of panic when she saw the room she entered. It was pale green and white, not hers...but hers.

She shook her head. Of course it was hers. She must have slept hard to wake up thinking she was back at the farm. Strange. She still felt the cold and turned on the light switch to head down the stairs. She looked down at herself and paused. What in God's name was she wearing? What the heck did she get into last night? She brought her arm up to sniff the horrid sweater she had on. Mildew, gross. She pulled it off and tossed it down the stairs. "I'd rather be cold." she said out loud to her self.

Ugh, the basement smelled rank, like a damned zoo. This place was falling to pieces. She stepped into the main room of the basement and stopped dead in her tracks. There were cages, like her fathers in her basement. Oh my God there were people in one.

She ran around and looked in. She reached for her pocket to call 911 on her cell but there was no pocket...and no phone. She was wearing a threadbare tan monstrosity of a dress. She felt sick, something was very wrong.

"Hello? Are you alright in there?...Hello? Oh my God please answer me..." A conversation with her brother Lee tickled the back of her memory but she pushed it away. It couldn't be, this was all insane.

She looked for a latch to open the door but there was none. The switch, she remembered and ran to hit the button that would automatically raise the door. She ran back and stooped under before it could even finish opening and she wedged herself between the cot and the man on the floor. She flipped him on his back and felt his neck for a pulse. Alive, thank God. She couldn't see his face, it was obscured by long dirty hair. He had some kind of darts sticking out of him and she pulled them out. She shook him. "Hey, hey, come on, wake up,its ok I'm gonna call for help."

She turned to the man on the cot, he looked awful. She gingerly pulled a dart out of his arm and saw that he held two in his hand. Apparently he took the others out himself. "Hey, can you hear me?" she shook him and his head lolled toward her. She checked a pulse and it felt strong and slow. She dragged one of the many blankets off him and tossed one on the man laying on the floor. She bent over to tuck it around him as much as she could, he was like ice.

She felt a grip like iron on her ankle from behind her and she was pulled off her knees. She sprawled half onto the poor man on the floor. She flipped onto her back and saw the man on the cot glaring at her. Furious green eyes fastened on hers as he dragged her toward him.

She knew that man, she knew that face.

He did it, he was the one! He was there, he locked her in the closet and they killed her father. He was here again, he would lock her back up, close her in that dark space and leave her.

Melissa slipped away in an instant and Missy took hold. She kicked her free leg at Dean landing a direct hit to his face, but his grip didn't loosen. HE pulled her against the cot then flung himself over the edge to pin her under him on the cold floor.

"G'morning BITCH." he said with a smile.

Missy reached up with both hands and boxed his ears, just like her daddy showed her.

Dean saw stars and heard ringing in his head, he pushed his hands over his ears and Missy shoved him off her. She crawled over Sam and out of the cage and ran for the button to close the cage. He was gonna get out, she could see it. The door was too slow. Dean had anger on his side and he was on his knees in an instant. She ran back and picked up the shovel on the floor. She swung it just as the door came down catching Deans head with a glancing blow to his head. It flung him back and she smiled at his angry groan of pain.

"That had to hurt."she laughed. "And a good morning to you sunshine, you're looking a bit under the weather. Lets see what we can do about that."

She raised the shovel over her head and brought it down with a well aimed swing.


	12. Chapter 13

_THREE DAYS LATER_

His ears were ringing before the flat of the shovel smacked him just above the temple. He remembered that. His brother was gone again. He saw him laying on a blanket in the other cage. Dean he felt like crap. He was groggy and sick. His mouth was so dry, he felt like he had been eating sand. He heard a noise from his brother, but tried to focus on opening a bottle of water. He should check on Sam, maybe he had to pee again. That would be a national tragedy.

"Sam." he said quietly. It hurt anyway. He pressed his palms to his ears and tried again. "Sammy?" he whispered loudly, it sounded like a scream.

Sam raised his eyes to his brother and stared. He looked clean, Dean thought. He had on a clean shirt and sweat pants, his hair was wet. What did she do, let Sam take a damned shower? Dean wondered. He made a sound Dean couldn't identify.

"What?" Dean snapped at him. Sam shook his head slowly as if to say no. Dean looked around for a threat, there was nothing he could see. Sam had one wrist handcuffed to the cage. Dean realized he wasn't chained. Maybe the bitch forgot.

Dean looked down at himself. He had bandages on his thigh and he had been somewhat cleaned up. He had a three day growth of beard easy. How long was he out? He prayed that Missy hadn't touched him. The thought made him ill.

"S'good." Sam said.

"What is good?, my damned head hurts, I don't see anything good around here. Sam. SAM. Whats wrong with you? What did I miss?

"It's going to be good. She's gonna let you go. I'm gonna stay." Sam said in a very slow slurred voice.

"What the hell are you talking about? Dean demanded.

"S'ok. You go, I'll stay. She is going to let you go. I agreed." Sam said. Dean could have sworn he saw his brother smile as his head lolled back. He wasn't going anywhere without his brother. Sam was talking crazy.

Missy wandered out of a dark corner with a small vial and a needle. She walked to Sam's side and squatted down near him. She drew up a small amount of clear liquid into the syringe and waved it in front of Sam at eye level.

"You want this baby?" She cooed at him through the bars.

Sam nodded yes. She was close enough to grab, but Sam just sat there watching her.

"Get away from my brother!" Dean yelled, then grabbed his head from the pain it caused.

"Whats your name baby? Tell me your name." She said to Sam ignoring Dean.

"Johnny?" Sam replied.

.

"There's my man, I got what you need baby, here you go." Missy slid the needle into Sams wrist and Dean watched his brother relax and start to drift. "Do you love me?" She said.

Sam nodded his head yes before he closed his eyes and brought his knees to his chest.

"What are you giving him?" Dean demanded.

"What, this? "Just a little drug I make. Very addicting." She said to Dean losing all outward manifestations of Missy.

She strolled up to Dean and looked down at his face. "I own him now. Hes a big boy, it took a lot but he was hooked in two days, I started real slow, but he wanted more. He will do anything for me. Anything at all." "What, nothing to say? Come on Dean, don't you want to discuss my Johnny? Sam is gone. Get used to it." She paused when Dean was uncharacteristically silent. " No, No don't say it... you are gonna kill me, yes, I know, and I'm so so very scared."

She laughed as she walked away.

O00o0o0o0o0o0o

Dean waited until Missy left the basement.

"Sam." Dean said. His brother didn't move. Johnny my ass, he thought.

"Come on Sam do I have to throw you in the panic room? Dean said half joking. "Come on, you can beat this! You had the drop on her, You should have grabbed her damn it. SAM! Are you listening to me?"

"You go, I stay. You go... I'll find a way to get...no I'll get out." Sam slurred and tried to focus on his brother briefly before he began to interact with a lovely assortment of hallucinations.

"Take him. Take him now. Wipe his memory like you did with Lisa and Ben. Take him Cas, get him out of here before she changes her mind. Cas? CASTIEL!" "Bastard! Get your featherdy...featherly...fea-ther-y ass back here. Damn it. SAVE HIM you bastard." …..."You and Uriel PUT him there because you couldn't keep a simple devils trap together." he rambled, before bursting into hysterical laughter. "Where did you go? Bastard."

Dean watched in horror, he didn't know what to say. He tried to draw his brothers attention as Sam drifted in and out of sleep.

Sam talked to Bobby, argued with their Dad, rambled at Ellen. The cast of characters made Dean realize how many people they had lost. No one would come looking for them. This had gotten so out of hand. There was no way Missy would let him go. There was just no way.

Almost three hours passed before Sam began to become himself again. He looked at his cuffed wrist and shook some feeling back into it. He looked at his brothers cage and saw him working one of the bars in a circle trying to loosen it. The look on his face said he wasn't finding any success.

"Hey." Sam said, barely above a whisper. His eyes nervously scanned the corners of the basement and he felt tremors begin in his arms. He knew what was happening. He was weak, he needed it. The pain would start soon and he would do anything for it. Oh God, he felt like he was going to die.

"Its stronger than demon blood. I can't stop it." Sam said. Dean could see his brother had wasted away over just a matter of days. His color was sallow, he looked impossibly thin and his eyes were a glossy red.

" If you go we have a chance. If she lets you go you can come back for me. One of us has to be free of this place, Its what I want, please. Its our only chance.

"She will never let one of us go Sam." Dean said sadly. He would agree to it regardless of the risk. He had tried to form a plan, any plan, and nothing was feasible. He needed to get out. He would come back and help his brother, and he would make Missy pay.

They couldn't carry on a conversation, Sams thoughts were scattered and he shook so hard that his teeth knocked together. Missy didn't come. Over the next hour Dean watched his brother deteriorate. He gave in and called for her.

"What's your name...do you love me?" She asked again and got the same answers.

Dean was almost relieved as he saw her slide the needle into Sams arm and his brother relaxed making a sound somewhere between a sob and a sigh. Missy watched him peacefully drift off and stood to leave.

"Wait." Dean said.

Missy turned to stare at him, eyebrows raised.

"OK you win, what do you want."

.


	13. Chapter 14

"What makes you think you ever had anything to say about it?" Missy said to Dean lapsing back into her singsong southern drawl. "I'll have my way, I'll get whats mine. Now do you want to go tend to my Johnny one last time or are we done here?"

"Ya, I'll tend to him, just open the doors, no tricks." Dean said, wary.

"Oh, there'll be no tricks. He needs feeding, you step one inch out of line and I'll blow the back of his head off. If you think I won't do it, think again. There are a thousand more just like him right around the corner, and maybe they would be less trouble." She said stepping back to the remote switch for the doors.

"Here is how it is going to go, you go directly to him and close the door behind you." She cocked Deans sawed off shotgun and pressed it into the side of Sam's neck from behind the cage. There was no way Dean could get to her before she killed his brother.

Dean headed out of his cage slamming the door and went to Sam. He bent to climb in and hurried to Sam, lifting his face back and slapping his cheeks.

Missy leaned the gun against the wall and let Dean believe that she was getting her man food. Her plan was in place and before Johnny was aware again the other one would be long gone. She smiled at her brilliant plan. She wished she had someone to share it with, but no matter, in the end she would tell their children how Mommy won Daddy over. She could wait.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hey, Sammy, its me, open your eyes we don't have much time." Dean whispered.

"No, need sleep, Dad! Dean is touching me! Dean stop touching me!" Sam whined.

"You gotta know this, If I get out, I will come back. If you don't see me its because I'm dead. Do you understand? I'm not leaving you here."

Sam yanked on his cuffed wrist and the discomfort seemed to rouse him a bit. He looked at Dean and was surprised to see him in the same cage. He mentally shook himself off and slowly processed what his brother had said. He would go. Relief poured over him.

"Tired." Sam said resting his head back against the bars. "Dean you gotta know, she doesn't know."

"What?" Dean whispered back, hearing Missy descend down the stairs. She had company, it sounded like two people with her, men, at the top of the stairs.

"I'm not Johnny. I know I'm Sam. Can't let her know but I won't forget. I'm Sam Winchester."

o00o0o0oo0o0o

"Thank you boys for the help, she yelled over her shoulder, all sweetness. Give me just a minute."

"Say nightie night Dean."

Missy aimed a tazer at Dean's back and he fell back from the electric shock.

She popped the switch and dragged Dean out of the cage on the tarp she had tucked under Sam. She hummed as she dragged him across the damp floor.

"What are you doing?" Sam said to her, confused.

"Never you mind, I said I was letting him go and that's what I'm doing. Don't make a sound now, or it'll go worse for him."

She threw a tarp over Sam's cage wall and shut down the lights, obscuring a clear view of the cages. Pulling a bottle of gin off a shelf she sprinkled it over Dean then rubbed some into his face. God how she hated this man.

"Come down boys, I got him dressed." She yelled.

Two burly twenty somethings came down the stairs and looked down at Dean.

"Your brother? Damn he is blasted." The bigger one said.

"Took a header down the last two stairs, its not the first time. Passed out, as usual. If you'd just throw him in my car I'd be much obliged. Gonna drop him off and let his wife handle it. He's in for it this time." she said with a mock smile.

The two men lifted Dean's unconscious body from the floor easily and carried him up the stairs. They shoved him unceremoniously into the back of her Prius before turning to collect $20 each.

"You good from here?" one of the men said.

"I am, and thank you boys." She said.

The men wandered off figuring what kind of beer to spend their cash on. Both thought what a great sister she was to tend to such a drunk. That girl was a damned saint.

Missy got in and drove Dean about six miles down the interstate before dragging him out of the car and leaving him in a heap. She leaned back against her car and pulled out her new prepaid cell. She took a deep breath and hyperventilated for a few seconds before dialing 911.

"_**911 what is your emergency"**_

"Please help me, I had a fugitive chasing me, he said he wanted me dead. I got away after I hit him with a branch. He said his name is Dean Winchester and he killed a lot of people a few months back. Send the police before he wakes up! We are just off I95 N after the exit 71 sign, about 15 feet back. Hurry!"

Missy promptly took a breath and sighed. She grabbed the closest branch and clocked Dean a good one. Wouldn't wanna make a liar out of herself. He wanted her dead, he IS a fugative, and they were off the highway. She kind of had to hit him. She gathered up the tarp and sprinted back to her car. She would be long gone before the police, got there.

Dean was in for a shock...HAH, another one.


	14. Chapter 15

"You have the right to remain silent. Everything you say can and will be used against you I the court of law. You have a right to seek an attorney and have that attorney present during questioning. If you desire an attorney and can not afford one an attorney will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights."

"Question one" The man said leaning across Dean. "Where is your brother? "

"Ugh. What? Ya I understand them." Dean said as he woke up shackled to a hospital bed. Events fell into place quickly and he looked around, glad he wasn't behind bars. The walls were institutional puke green. That didn't bode well for him. He looked for a window. Bars, Damn he was in a prison hospital, or a locked unit at the very least.

"Where is she Mr Winchester. The woman you kidnapped and assaulted. We have her 911 call. It is just a matter of time before we identify her. Tell us where she is before another murder is added to your charges." The burly detective said angrily.

"Where am I? Dena said back just as angrily.

"You are under arrest for fifty eight counts of murder, bank robbery, kidnapping, first degree arson and murder of two federal officers and three police officers for that little explosion at the police station a few years back. I could go on, but why bother. "

"Where?" Dean asked again.

"I'm the one asking the questions. You seem to have nine lives don't you Dean. What is this, the fifth time you are mysteriously came back from the dead?"

"Clones." Dean stated as he lay back and let the pillow cradle his aching head. "Its a conspiracy...and OH...I want an attorney. And a tylenol, my head hurts. I'd like a coke too, and some pie. See if you can get the for me, ok Skippy?"

"So is that how its gonna be? The big man said.

Dean didn't even respond. Not a word would pass his lips before he talked to the overworked under paid public defender, The poor dude would stumble in to try to save his happy ass from the death penalty. He was already weighing his options. He had gotten out of worse prisons, he had gotten out of hell. This was a piece of cake.

O00o0o0o0oo0o

I am Sam Winchester, My brothers name is Dean, my father was John my mother was Mary.

Sam silently played that phrase over and over in his head waiting for Missy to return to him. He prayed she kept her word and released Dean. He would ask for proof. He had to know.

He shook with need for the needle. Was it heroin? He didn't know. It was horrible and wonderful. He prayed he would have the dignity not beg for it when she came back. If she came back.

If she didn't come back he would starve to death, maybe die of dehydration. No, he would die wanting that needle. It would surely kill him long before anything else did. He was trapped/ He would not ie like this, and he would not lose himself to some insane woman and her drugs. If lucifer didn;t win thid girl had no chance.

I am Sam Winchester, My brothers name is Dean, my father was John my mother was Mary. He repeated in his head again and again.

O00o0o0

Missy sat just one floor above Sam curled under a blanket. She watched the news update and giggled in glee at the intense reporter talking about the capture of the nation's most famous serial killer. The search was in progress for the victim that had tipped off the police. Foul play was suspected.

HAH! Foul play. That was so funny. She had done it all. Damn she was good. She had to tell someone! Sam , no her Johnny was the only one she could tell. She had to, she just had to tell someone. It was near time anyway. He would be hurting for it.

She hopped up and bounced over to her supply. She drew u a little more than usual. Why not let him celebrate. She planned to. She combed out her thin brown hair and pulled it back into a pony tail and put on jeans and a college hoodie. She smiled at herself before heading for the stairs.

She figured it would be a week maybe two before she could trust him upstairs. He would realize they were meant to be together. Brainwashing was a dirty word, she thought. She considered it more as re education. She was giving him a new life. Some day he would thank her.

O00o0o0o0o0o0

Sam started awake, his body wracked with tremors. He felt the sweat drip off his chin onto his shirt. His mouth was too dry to swallow.

"What's your name baby?" He heard from next to him, as he looked into her face. She reached through the bars to hold a bottle of water to his mouth. He reached up with his one free hand to grasp the bottle but the shaking spilled more on him than he could drink. He let her hold it.

"Johnny." Sam replied.


	15. Chapter 16

Lee recognized Dean right off. He had aged, surely, but he still had that all American boy look about him. As he recalled, he had hated that. Clean privileged bastard. He prayed to the Lord in thanks that his sister was innocent. Winchester was alive.

The feds were on their way to take him. The guards were gossiping like old women. He had heard that eleven states had asked for extradition in the first two hours after the capture was confirmed. All capitol offenses. The feds trumped it all. Dean Winchester would never see the light of day again. It was just a question of whether he would end up with the chair or lethal injection.

He wondered about the brother. What if he had Missy. What if she was the one who turned him in. What if they hurt her. He had to get time alone with him before he left the hospital ward. If that man hurt his little sister...wait. He remembered all these feelings, he remembered what that led to. He took a breath and went for his Bible. It was hard, really hard to control these impulses. He had to pray on this. This was a test. He would have faith.

In the back of his mind he squashed the thought that his Missy had the brother. He was a big boy as he recalled. No. No way that slip of a girl could have held a the man that put down his Daddy his brother and him without breaking a sweat.

0oo0o0o0o0o

"One arm, that's all I'm asking". Dean said at his most charming. "Come on, I cant eat like this, a man needs sustenance!"

The nurse pushed the food closer, quite sure that one more inch added to the shackles could end them up around her throat. The stories she had heard, the video she had YouTubed. She wished she hadn't. This man was the son of the Devil. He probably belonged in psych lock down because no one in their right mind would do what he and his brother had.

Just what she didn't need. She was low man on the totem poll. She gets the wing with the perverts and the maniacal serial killers. It was time to look for work in a real hospital. Maybe a nice nursing home. State benefits weren't worth this.

Dean tore into his food. Today he needed to make his plans. He covertly eyed the room he was held in. Six beds were in the ward. All but one was filled. Each and every prisoner stared at him as he ate, ignoring their own meal. He raised his eyes and they all looked down in unison. It was funny really, he thought.

He ate for a few more minutes and looked up for the nurse. Every eye was on him.

"BOO!" He yelled.

Two dropped their forks, the guard reached for his gun and another lapsed into a fit of coughing from inhaling some of his oatmeal.

Dean Winchester, the man the legend...he thought. Dean chuckled. He noticed one man had continued to stare. He looked up and stared back. Some kind of prisoner worker he supposed. He gave a cocky salute with his fork and went back to his meal. Oh yes, he thought, this wasn't gonna be pretty.

His mind wandered to Sam and his mood faltered. He tried to shift his position but his legs were shackled to the bed. Now this was getting annoying.

"I want my lawyer damnit!" he yelled.

O00o00oo0o0o0o

Sam sat on a bed with a fluffy white coverlet. He knew his right arm was restrained and didn't test it again. He wasn't exactly sure how he got there, but he vaguely remembered being coaxed into a shower and shaved. He found the thought of her tending to his personal needs distasteful. No, it was gross.

His captor bounded into the room and sprung up next to him. He was amazed again when he realized she looked...regular. He wouldn't look twice at her on the street. Just a normal twenty something woman. _I am Sam Winchester.._ he thought.

Grabbing a remote she reset the DVR and began to play the news.

"You have to see this Johnny! I did it. I kept my word and I got my way all at once. Now we can be happy together. Some day we will tell the children how I caught a serial killer."

_With Daddy chained in the basement, _Sam thought.

It took a moment for everything to register. Special report, Nation's most wanted captured...oh God. He saw footage of Dean,, unconscious cuffed to an ambulance stretcher followed by a ridiculous amount of legal officials commenting and speculating. The topper was the continual replay of the 911 call that alerted the cops to his whereabouts.

He turned to look at her. She was almost clapping in excitement. Her eyes shone brightly with. insanity. Was he supposed to be happy with this? THIS was how she let him go?

What did he expect? They were screwed.

"He got what was coming didn't he baby?"

"Ya." Sam said. If he could just think, THINK. He would...what, he would... GOD he hurt. He just needed a little and he could think. "Is it time?" he said to her.

"It could be. Tell me."

"My name is Johnny, and you are the love of my life. We will be happy forever."


	16. Chapter 17

Dean was accompanied to a conference room surrounded by four burly guards. He could only shuffle, and it made his injured leg ache. He looked around with a smile, nodding at the people he passed. Most plastered themselves to the walls before craning their necks to get a look at him. They were genuinely scared, he was genuinely amused.

They shoved him into a room with a long table flanked by two chairs. A thin young man with glasses and an unfortunate hair cut waited for him. A guard clipped his cuffs to the table and shoved him to sit.

"Thanks, so much." Dean said.

"If you will excuse us gentlemen, I would like some time with my client." The attorney said with a surprisingly firm manner.

They were left alone.

"Aaron Velmer, Attorney at Law." The man introduced himself.

"Dean Winchester," He said trying to extend his cuffed hand before looking down at it and rolling his eyes. "Alleged psychopath, murderer, kidnapper, wait what else...oh, sociopath, despoiler of women, poster boy for the pie industry..." Dean replied flippantly.

"Enough.."The lawyer said. "So you are innocent am I correct?

"Probably not." Dean replied leaning back attempting to get comfortable. "I mean, those videos...that wasn't me, that was a Leviathan playing me on TV. The other things, ya, maybe." "You and I both know it doesn't matter if I am innocent or not. What are you going to do for me?"

"There is only one offer on the table. Help them bring in your brother and they will take the death penalty off the table. Let me make this perfectly clear, that offer is good in THIS state only, if you are extradited then..."

"Doesn't matter." Dean said, looking the little man straight in the eye. "Sam is dead."

"Fine. Lets see what we can do about getting you a nice comfy psych eval. That should keep you right here and out of interrogation for a few days."

o00o00o0o0o0o

To bug was absolutely unconstitutional, definitely illegal, certainly unethical. Agent Markus Bennett didn't care. As far as he was concerned the bastard had forfeited his right years ago. He wasn't even human. Winchester was no better than an animal. Plus, he had this case alone for another twelve hours or so and there was no one to prove it. He would make a name for himself with this case one way or another.

He listened to every word. There would be no taping, no video...this was a simple advantage he had arranged for the good guys. He would find that victim alive.

So the brother was dead. Maybe, maybe not. He looked for tells...a twitch of a hand, a blink, anything in the man's body language that would show that he was lying. There was nothing. He looked at the lawyer straight in the eye and spat it out. There was no grief...but as far as he could tell without questioning the man himself, it was a good bet that Sam Winchester was dead. That wasn't really the shock. The shock was that Dean Winchester was breathing. Back from the dead yet again.

He waited for the smarmy boy lawyer to ask about the victim. What kind of man was he? There was some poor woman out there that had helped capture the son of a bitch. He should have asked about her first, but no.

He Googled the word Leviathon on his iPad. Monsters, more idiocy. He had a contact wiring the cell Winchester was going to be sent to. The cell mate would be an FBI agent deep under cover in the prison. If there was any information on the victim, he would get it out of him. Screw due process.

0o0o0o000o0oo0o

Sam basked in the high. He had no pain, no worry. He never forgot for a minute who he was, where he was, that he was there against his will. The chain probably would have reminded him of that at some point even with the drug. He was putting on the act of a lifetime. Damn, he really needed access to a computer. For now he was playing the part of Johnny the drugged out boyfriend.

He had a plan. He reached for it into his mind where everything was fuzzy and warm. There it is...he had to find out what kind of drug she was giving him. He wondered if detoxing would kill him, even if it would he wasn't gonna stay. He was very aware that she was attempting to brainwash him.

She had no clue what she was dealing with. In her mind they were vigilantes, criminals. She thought that prison would hold his brother. He snickered and rubbed his face against the cool sheets. It felt good._ I am Sam Winchester _

It was OK when she was gone. He could almost think clearly. Almost. Eventually he would be tethered to something he could break, then he was out of there. He knew that he was getting thin but he was pretty sure he was strong enough to take down a skinny 23 year old girl. Yup, pretty sure.

He wondered where she was. It didn't really matter, she had become predictable and that was to his advantage. She would come and chatter about something, he would listen. His mind began to wander...

Dean was right. He was a magnet for monsters and crazies. Maybe he needed to cut his hair, grow a beard. Maybe get some cowboy boots with a killer cowboy hat. NO...He needed a gold tooth and dreadlocks. He burst into slobbering laughter at the picture of himself he painted in his mind. Ya, he still would look awesome. Wait, that was something Dean would say. He laughed harder. Missy walked in and looked at him.

"Whats so funny?"

"I need some cowboy boots," he said with a goofy smile. "for protection."

He burst into laughter again and she cautiously joined him.

"Well aren't you the cutest thing. I like you happy. We have a chore for today, you and me. We need to pick Johnny a last name." "Gotta get some paperwork on you. Do you have any ideas?" she said with a calculated pause. There was only one wrong answer to the question.

_I am Sam Winchester _

"No. What... I can't remember, what is it?" He said intentionally looking vague. He knew the power of the puppy dog eyes.

Missy paused and looked at him closely before smiling and throwing open a yellowed phone book. She opened it to the middle and picked the name in the center.

Edward Lowell. Sounded good. John Edward Lowell, she thought. Melissa Lowell That was it. It was meant to be.

"You are John Edward Lowell baby, aren't you?"

"Yah, thats it. That sounds right." Sam said.


	17. Chapter 18

Lee had it all planned. He volunteered to take a shift in the infirmary where Winchester was held. He had to make good time of it, he heard through the grapevine that the man would be moved later in the day. Half the guards said state psych lock down and half said holding cell awaiting extradition. Either way his options were limited.

His sister still didn't answer her phone. He felt sick in the pit of his stomach with worry for her safety. He prayed faithfully and the worry continued to grow. That had to be a sign. Something was terribly wrong.

He backed silently to the corner of the room with his mop, watching Dean led back to his bed by the guards. He knew even when he approached the man eyes would be on them. The history of jailbreak and evading police made the warden nervous, and the governor anxious enough to throw his two cents in. The eyes of the national media were on the prison.

Dean grumbled as his right ankle and left wrist were shackled to the bed. He was left with a guard inside the door and another outside the door. One wary patient remained in the ward with him along with some type of janitor.

He yanked at the shackles. "COME ON!" he yelled. "Where am I going to go?"

The guard watched the frazzled young nurse enter, trying to keep her eyes off the prisoner. She dropped a tray of medication and pills shot across the floor in every direction. He decided to help her gather them up. She was kinda cute, maybe he would ask her to stop for a drink after the shift.

Lee approached the bed and knelt down near Dean as if to reach for the pills that rolled under.

"You tell me now what you done with my sister or I swear to God I'll drag it out of you." he said, just loud enough for Dean's ears.

Dean searched the man's face and couldn't place him.

"If your sister looks anything like you buddy, I'd run the other way." He paused when the man continued to stare daggers at him. "I don't know you, I don't know your sister. There is only one bitch I'm concerned with right now."

"Oh we know each other. Daddy shoulda put the two of you down all those years ago." Lee drawled menacingly.

Recognition flooded Dean as he tried to picture the man younger and dirtier. "Bender?" He growled.

"Where." Lee demanded.

Dean smiled and began to chuckle. The chuckle blossomed into a rolling laugh. He continued to laugh as the man launched himself at him. The guard dragged Lee off quickly, stunned to restrain the usually quiet man. Dean knew he had found his way out.

O00o0o00o0o0o0o0o

Marcus Bennett watched the tape of Winchester and his lawyer over and over hoping to pick up anything, even the tiniest clue of what was going on in the man's mind. Fury blossomed over him every time he heard the lawyer suggest a psych evaluation. Dean Winchester was insane, yes, but that didn't mean he wasn't guilty. He wouldn't have it. He would delay extradition if he could also. Everything would proceed in the proper order ,damn it. If the brother were alive he knew he could get the information he wanted. They had an unnatural bond. One could certainly be used to coerce the other, but that was really a moot point now.

The time was ticking by. His partner would arrive on the early flight and his hands would be tied. She would never put up with his unique brand of investigation. The bitch.

In just a few hours Dean would be led to a holding cell with the man he expected delivered to him momentarily. He would speed up the process he decided, reaching for the phone to call the warden.

A large muscular man with tattoos covering both arms was led in. His long hair was in a pony tail and his goatee was overlong and graying. The orange prison jumpsuit stretched over his massive chest. He had been undercover in the prison for months. He hated Bennett, just like everyone else did and it aggravated him that he had to help the man with anything. It compromised his assignment. Then man wasn't his boss he was a peer. If even one inmate found out he was being dragged off to be questioned by a FED his credibility would be gone, and all his time would have been wasted.

He looked at Bennett's glazed eyes and saw more than a little crazy behind them.

"So what are they calling you in here?" Bennett said, smugly looking at this associate in cuffs.

"Jonas." The man said. "Are they still calling you douchebag?" he responded.

"Funny." he said, obviously unamused. "Here is what I need from you." the agent said before laying out his plans for the...mild coercion...he planned for Winchester. When he got a reluctant agreement he had the man sent to the holding cell planned for Dean. Cameras were already installed, he would watch it all. He would be out the door with the first clue.

He imagined the accolades, the praise, the promotion. He would be a hero when he found that victim. He was already planning the impromptu news conference he would call. He would look haggard but resolute, and maybe a little humble that he had located _and rescued_ the last victim of America's most notorious criminal. With the eye of the nation on this case he would cease being a faceless agent. He could be the face of the FBI. Maybe there would be a movie surrounding his investigation. He would insist a fat unattractive actress play his partner or it would be no deal. Big things were coming for him, he could feel it.

O00o0o0o0o00o0o

Sam woke up in his usual sweat. Missy was tucked under his unchained arm asleep. He cringed and tried to squirm away. Ugh she made his skin crawl.

He looked down at her face. Her mouth was open and she had a quiet snore going on. He was still alert enough to scan his surroundings. He quietly tested the strength of the bedpost that he was tethered to. It was pretty strong.

He looked up at the window, trying to figure out if he was on the first floor. He really couldn't tell. He could bet he had jumped from higher. If not, he could climb. He was getting out. Soon.

He was really thirsty but he didn't have any way to reach for the water, he had a sleeping woman under his free arm. When was the last time he ate? He couldn't remember. He wondered if that was part of her plan. He was getting to the point that he wasn't really even hungry any more. That probably wasn't good. A deep shiver and a drenching of swear distracted him from his thoughts for a moment. He realized again he was on a bed with Missy. He wasn't going to be clear for much longer and he knew it. It frustrated him.

The door was open slightly, and he focused on listening to the news playing on a television in the next room. He heard his name mentioned an perked up. He heard details of his brother's arrest, and that Sam Winchester was still assumed dead.

He sagged in relief knowing that at the very least his brother was alive and fed. He felt Missy stiffen and looked down at her face.

She looked with cold eyes at Sam. His eyes were clear and searching. This wasn't her Johnny. It was Sam. She flew out of the bed and glared at him accusingly.

It had all been going so well. She was so sure Sam was almost gone. Sam burst into tremors and sweat poured off his forehead.

"What?" he tried to say through his dry throat. She didn't respond.

There was still the drug. She would make him wait this time. Beg for it. Maybe if she waited long enough...

How long could he last, she wondered, between doses? She smiled as she decided to find out.


	18. Chapter 19

Dean looked up as a tall man in a black suit approached him. For just a second he felt a grip in his chest, thinking it was Sam. FED he thought. Awesome.

"Bennett. FBI." "I'd like to have a few words with you Mr Winchester." he said,

"I want my lawyer." Dean said with a smile.

"Not this time." the agent said, leaning menacingly over the Dean.

Dean was yanked up and dragged by his cuffs to an interrogation room where he was clipped to the table. He looked up and stared into the agents face before leaning back as casually as he could, wearing a smug grin.

"Just a few questions." Bennett said taking a small recording device from his pocket and switching it on. The 911 call made by Missy played back, full of gritty feedback. "Who is she? Where is she?"

Dean just smiled. He knew his rights. Without his nerdy little lawyer he wasn't saying a word. Maybe this little interview would violate his rights enough to put a wrench into the arrest. No, probably not. He was wanted in too many places.

Bennett's anger flared and he tossed the recorder against the wall where it exploded into shards of plastic. "Is she dead?" he yelled advancing on Dean grabbing his hair to pull his head back.

Bennett dug his thumb into Dean's shirt over the bandaged burn. Pain shot through him and he gritted his teeth trying not to cry out. He felt new blood drip from under the bandage down his stomach.

Two uniformed guards burst into the room and pulled the agent off Dean. "I want my lawyer." Dean gritted out to the guard.

"We are gonna take you to a holding cell. You can call your lawyer." the guard said reluctantly.

His legs barely held him as he was dragged down the hall and uncuffed before being shoved into a dark barred cell. He fell forward onto his injured leg and let out a pained groan as he heard the bars slammed shut. He heard someone behind him and looked up to see a massive bearded man extending his hand. Dean grabbed the mans hand and was pulled up to his feet. He quickly backed up to a bunk where he extended the bad leg and pressed his hand over the burn.

"Thanks." Dean said.

"Yah. They do that?" Jonas said pointing at the blood soaking through Dean's shirt.

"More or less." Dean replied. "I WANT TO CALL MY LAWYER!" Dean yelled out the door at no one in particular.

O0o00o0o0o0o0o

Sam hovered somewhere between pain and unconsciousness. His muscles cramped from the shivering and dry heaving. Sweat poured off him. He felt cold and hot. He could see Lucifer bending over him with a smile. Sometimes he knew it wasn't real, other times he tried to curl into a ball to hide. He saw Missy everywhere. Maybe some times that was real, he couldn't be sure. He decided this was not the way he wanted to die. If he had a gun or a knife he would put himself down. It was too much.

"I AM SAM WINCHESTER." he yelled.

Missy watched him from against the door frame. Fury gripped her when she realized it had all been a trick. All her work was in vane. She offered him everything, even herself. Her face bloomed bright red as she approached him.

"I'm going to watch you die...Sam Winchester." Missy spat out. "I was going to save you, give you a new life. A GOOD life. This is all your fault!" She leaned over him bracing a hand on either side of his head. " I hope you suffer like you deserve." she whispered slowly into his ear.

Sam had a brief lucid moment. He focused on the furious demented woman in front of him and he shot his leg out from the bed, catching her square in the chest. He felt no relief as he watched her slam back against the wall before collapsing in an unconscious heap.

"Bitch" he said, before drifting into another hallucination.

O0o00o0o0o0o

He had known he could escape that prison for years, but he didn't do it. He was going to pay for his crimes and redeem himself in the eyes of the Lord. If Missy would just answer her damned phone!

He had made a kind of life for himself. He could see right and wrong. He chose to do right.

He turned the situation over in his mind. His sister was missing, as far as he was concerned that was her voice on that 911 call. She said she had BOTH of the Winchesters. One was here. The other one, Sam, was...dead, captured or he had Missy. If he called the police and Missy had done the man in, they would make her pay, even though they both deserve to be put down.

Judge not, judge not, judge not he chanted in his head.

He had to do what he had to do. He would grab Dean Winchester and drag him to where the man left his sister. If he killed Missy then he would take the law into his own hands. Maybe then he would come back and turn himself in, he was already serving life without the possibility of parole, so what really could they do.

Lee flexed his fist and looked at it. He remembered the evil he did and hung his head, ashamed. This time it was righteous. This was what he had to do as a brother and as a man.


	19. Chapter 0

Jonas looked down at the disheveled bleeding man propped on the bunk. He leaned back against the iron bars and crossed his massive arms. This whole thing was dirty. Now his name would be on it, fantastic. He spied the hidden surveillance camera placed so that idiot Bennett could watch this fiasco as the conversation unfolded. Best to get it over with. He mentally braced himself before approaching his target.

"So, you need a medic?" the big man said. He gave a mock grin exposing his missing left front tooth. It just added to his menacing aura.

"Don't bother." Dean slurred out before easing himself back into a more comfortable position. "LAWYER!" he bellowed again. There was no response.

"So, you that killer they been talking about. Half that lunatic pair of brothers that went on that killin spree. Thought they said you was dead." He said benignly.

"I'm Dean Winchester. I guess it doesn't matter what I did, they are gonna make me pay for something." "Damn burns hurt like a bitch." He said to himself.

"Are you saying the guards burned you?" The man spat out, sounding more like an indignant agent than a surly inmate.

"No, no...I came in pretty beat up, a couple fractures, an infected burn, needed stitches about 6 spots, Dehydrated as hell and I stunk to holy heaven. Beside that I'm just peachey. Warden thinks I'm just adorable. We are seeing a movie tonight." Dean said,

"What the hell happened?" The man said approaching.

"He hath no fury..." Dean stated quietly.

"Are you saying a chick did this?" Jonas burst out laughing.

"Hate to admit it, but ya." Deann chuckled as his discomfort eased.

"Your brother get her? Can't let that bitch get away with beating you down." Jonas said.

Immediately Dean knew. This was an interrogation. He kept his casual tone up but attempted to pass on a little false information to ensure his brother's safety.

My brother. Hah. Sam was a little slow in the uptake if you know what I mean. Big big boy. He bit it over a year ago and I rode off into the sunset. He had my back, that is what got me out of there. He was the best human shield I ever met. I miss that.

"Excuse me" Dean said, retrieving a phone from the guard to call his lawyer.

00o0o0oo0o0o

Agent Bennett watched the interplay between the undercover agent and Winchester. The brother was dead, the girl was probably dead too. His lost his temper. Best chance for him was to find a body. It was a photo op. His mission had to change, but he would get the results he wanted in the end.

O00o0o0o0o

Sam lay detoxing with a wrist chained to the bed as Missy eased back into consciousness. She felt tears well up looking at her beautiful man. He chose to die instead of being with her. It wasn't fair. Her dream man. Bastard. Perfect beautiful bastard.

She briefly took pity and approached the bed. She touched his neck, it was hot and wet. His pulse was impossibly fast. She gave in the slightest bit and held a bottle of water to his mouth. Sam reflexively swallowed and choked. The water sprayed all over her and the bed. She poured the rest over his head and it seemed to cool him a bit. The pity wore off quickly.

A brilliant idea popped into her head. She would film this for Dean.

Missy ran around repositioning the security cameras and grabbed a disc. She was so cheered up by the idea she skipped into the side room to start filming the show.

She positioned a news paper on the bed so Dean would know how long his brother lasted like this. PERFECT!

What to name it...she thought.

Coulda Woulda Shoulda the end of Sam Winchester aka REQUIEM, she wrote on the disc before popping it in the machine.

She pushed the record button and decided to go make some dinner. Something nice. She was ready to celebrate.

O00o0o0o0o

Lee had it all planned. As soon as Winchester came back to the infirmary they were gone. He would drag him to Missy's and they would start there.

Two guard uniforms were in his laundry bag, he dug out an paramedic jacked from under them. The body bag shroud was at the bottom.

He shaved close to look more mainstream and took the time to blacken his inmates white shoes with cigarette ash. The plan was almost flawless.

Suddenly he realized he was thinking less about God and more about Daddy.

It was oK, he could control it. His face ached a little as it broke into a grin he hadn't had in seven years. Oh yes. This was long past due.


	20. Chapter 21

He could hear it through the fog. That victrola. She was playing with it again. The tinny harsh music ate into his skull like a knife. He tried to rip the music out of his head but he couldn't get inside. He clawed at himself and tugged at his other arm, not knowing why he had no control of it.

He shook. He was so hot. He was so cold and hungry. He didn't fit in his own skin. Where was he? He would burn alive here then freeze solid. Not again. He was not going to let Lucifer torment him.

He opened his stinging eyes and scanned the room. He was alone. Who was doing this?

His thoughts wandered and he focused on his chained wrist. It ached, his hand throbbed and burned. He pulled and it made it so much worse. As he drifted toward sleep he forgot the pain for just a moment and tried again.

When the agony hit him he became infuriated. He spun himself around and grabbed his own arm with the cuff and pushed his feet against the head board. When nothing happened he kicked and shook it until he felt the furniture begin to give way.

In just minutes the headboard began to bang harshly against the wall nearly shaking the house. Missy flew into the room and was stunned to see Sam tearing the bed apart by sheer force. He had lost control.

She felt sick and broke into a sweat. She vaguely remembered that feeling. She had buried it so far down she thought it was gone. She had folded it away and tucked it somewhere. Now it had found its way out. She hadn't felt it since her father carved her step mother to bits right in front of her.

She was afraid.

She suddenly came to the realization that maybe SHE had lost control.

The head board pulled from the frame and Sam took no time smashing it to bits against the wall and the floor. Missy slammed the door behind her and ran as Sam attempted to stand on his own for the first time in days.

She heard his nails raking the wall as he tried to make his way to the door. She heard him fall, but he was dragging himself up again demolishing everything in his path. She reached for the tazer she kept for protection. Was it charged? Oh God, she didn't know.

She fed the plug into the barrel and compressed the springs as the door frame burst open. She turned and fired in one motion.

Sam caught both wires in the center of his chest. The current sizzled and he looked down at the offending wires before tearing them out of his chest and advancing on her. His wet shirt hissed and smoked where the contact had been.

She turned to run but Sam plucked her off the floor and pinned her to the wall.

He looked like an animal. He was crazed with the need for something he couldn't name.

Missy choked for breath but he was too strong. She saw lights flash before her eyes and the room began to spin.

Seconds before she would have lost consciousness she reached into her pocket for a syringe. She flipped off the cover and buried it to the hub into Sam's neck.

The sting shocked him into awareness.

He let go of her with one hand to grab at the needle, but it was done. He felt his muscles relax and his body began to melt toward the floor. Oh God, it was bliss. He let the feeling take him as Missy slid to the floor choking for breath.

She staggered to an end table and pulled another full syringe from the drawer. She threw herself against his back and buried it in his upper arm.

He didn't fight her off. He could have. He let the feeling take him someplace without torment. Serenity poured over him like hot wax.

O00o0o0o0o

Lee had saved some cash. A lot of cash. He dug it out of his hiding place behind a loose brick in his cell wall.

He slid into the dead guard's uniform. Not a speck of blood to give it away. He had snapped his neck clean.

He had never seen his sister's house but had the address. She had mailed him things now and again. Pictures and sometimes gifts. Always a return address. Always the same one. He took a recent picture she had sent him and studied the house behind her. The number on the mail box was the same. That was her house.

He estimated it would take a couple of hours driving to get there. He hoped Dean would find the trunk of the guard's car comfortable.

Chloroform. He tucked it in his pocket. Work release at the Vet's office was worth it after all. They'd never miss it, at least not soon enough to stop him.

He hummed as he redressed the guard in his orange prison jumpsuit and lay him on the bunk. Same size, same hair, it would take a while before anyone noticed it wasn't him.

He snickered. He realized he hadn't made a sound like that in years. He was looking forward to this. He began to make a mental list of how Winchester would pay if his sister was hurt. Hell, he would pay anyway.

O00o0o0o0o

Dean looked at the big man trying to pump him for information. Amateur, he thought. In another life he would have made an amazing FBI agent. Mulder. Ya, that would be sweet. A little Scully action on the side...

Dean tried to concoct a story that would get him out of there and back to a place where there were more people. He didn't care who.

If he was one hundred percent he would have no problem taking this guy down, big or not. He was smart enough to know that wasn't the case.

"That 911 call, its a mystery to me. I've been thinking about it. The voice sounded familiar. If I had to guess I would say it was the chubby chick I blew off at the fill up station in Greenville." Pretty face, but when she came around the counter she had on these white capri pants... she bent over and you could have showed a movie on that ass. Cankles Clinton would have loved. She was more than willing but not my cup of tea. More like a bucket of tea."

Dean faked a laugh at his lame joke.

"Its pretty embarrassing if I let Mini Mount Everest sneak up to gift wrap me for the cops. The Dr here said that with all the injuries maybe a car hit me. Maybe the bitch ran me down then called to get me arrested. When I get out of here …..."

Jonas paused and looked at the man propped on the bunk. He was never getting out of here. He didn't seem very bright. If it was an act he was a master at it. Maybe the brother was the brains of the pair, story was that he had gone to Stanford. He was allegedly dead. The killings had stopped, so that was probably it. Another air headed pretty boy. He would bet his money he was wasting his time.

The story he told was so convoluted he couldn't wrap his mind around it. Bottom line was it _might_ be true.

No woman had been reported missing in the tri state area around the site the 911 call was made. It would be easy enough to convince at least one juror that a woman scorned got the best of the man. There was no case here. He was held on dozens of charges and this one wouldn't make or brake his conviction, this was a waste of time. There was no one missing! Who exactly did Bennett plan to rescue?

Damn, Bennett was an ass. If his father wasn't an assistant director he never would have gotten into the FBI. Now they all would pay the price for his messy work and pipe dreams.

Jonas banged his cuffs against the bars in a signal to be let out. He looked menacingly at the camera knowing Bennett was watching it all.

Without a word a pair of guards opened the holding cell door and led Jonas back to the main cell block.

Dean smiled and reclined. Ya, he was still good. He tried to keep the smug look off his face, but Bennett saw it and flew into a rage in the sound proof room.

Dean could almost feel the eyes of the FBI agent watching him. There had to be a camera. He figured the man had to be PISSED. Dean decided to nap. He had a few hours before dinner. Why the hell not. They would wake him when the little nerd lawyer came to see him.

Two minutes later he was out cold. The bunk was more comfortable than most of the motel beds he had lived in through the years. It was warm and dry. The pain pills were working. He lapsed into a leisurely snore.

Bennett cringed when he saw Dean sleeping with a satisfied smile.


	21. Chapter 22

Dean startled awake. He was in the his coffin, back from hell. Six feet under, trapped. He couldn't breathe! It was blacker than black. He reached for his lighter but this time there was no pocket where it should be. He tried to yell out instinctively but it echoed back in his face.

Ugh, muffled country music seeped in around him. He must be in hell.

He reached to pull at the lid. Wait, his hands were zip tied together. He was touching metal.

"What the..." Dean stopped and listened. He was in a vehicle. Was he in the trunk? Damn. He was in the trunk.

"This is just humiliating." Dean mumbled to himself before trying to bite through the plastic restraint. The vibrations and steady hum said they were driving. Oh lord. Dixie chicks were playing. Could this get any worse? He felt around trying to find anything sharp enough to cut through the tie but all he found was a jack and what felt like a bunch of papers.

Someone had him. They sure as hell couldn't sing.

The last thing he remembered was being in that holding cell...looking for the camera then falling asleep. That was it.

There was a nasty taste in his mouth. Could he have been drugged? Had to be. He refused to believe even in his sleep someone could sneak up to him close enough to...wait. He was out of prison. Oh, this was perfect. Had to be that whack job FBI agent. Didn't make a lot of sense but he would run with it.

Dean smiled in the dark as he contorted himself into a position where he could reach his ankle. He slid his hand under the bandages on his leg and slid out a scalpel he had stashed there He was Dean Winchester after all. When had he ever been without a weapon? "Never." he said answering his unspoken question. He held it in his mouth and began to clumsily cut himself free, growling as he repeatedly snagged his wrist.

Agent Bennett was in for a big suprise. A scalpel and a jack iron. He was as good as free.

Dean punched out the back lights leaving a pair of holes big enough to let in just a little light. I. was like a supernova in the black interior.

What could the idiot want?

The car stopped. The music stopped with it, thank God. He leveled his eye to catch sight of the driver entering a store. Looked like a pharmacy or something.

It wasn't Bennett. Damn. Too short, prison guard uniform. From the back he couldn't tell.

Dean spun and began to try to work the back seat loose. Two bolts, that was all he needed to get loose. HE slid the jack under one with difficulty and pulled at it with all his strength. It was bending. He needed time that was all.

He heard chatting and turned to see his captor out the small hole. It was that inmate, the one that had attacked him. What the hell?

He tried to listen to the conversation. He was talking to a young girl, maybe 19. Hot. He seemed to be getting directions. He pulled something out of the bag he carried. She took it seemed to be assembling something. She gave it back to him and he thanked her as she lit up a smoke.

Dean felt the car shake as the man got into the car and slammed the door. He heard the man speaking to himself..."408-278-3481" before there was a pause. "GOD DAMN IT MISSY ANSWER YOUR GOD DAMNED PHONE!" he yelled.

"Bender." Dean whispered to himself. As the car started and sped out of the parking lot.

"Why couldn't it just have been a demon."

O00o0o0o0o0o

Sirens blared through the prison. They were on lock-down. Winchester had escaped. Right from under their noses!

Marcus Bennett spoke to the assembled press hovering outside the gate.

"At 1430 today, the prisoner Dean Winchester escaped custody after killing a guard and abducting a fellow prisoner. The local and state authorities are following multiple credible leads that may lead to his capture. We advise avoiding any contact with the prisoner, as he is armed and extremely dangerous."

He stormed off through the reporters in a controlled fury. That other inmate, Lee Bender. He had family in South Carolina. A brother in the State's locked ward for the criminally insane and a sister. He had her address and a copy of her license photo.

Smart girl it seemed. A few degrees, owned property, held a job. Looked like a little mouse of a thing. If he was right she had no clue what was headed her way. If he couldn't rescue the missing woman he could save this Melissa Bender. Things could still turn out as he planned. Both the men, however, wouldn't survive. From what the warden had told him the inmate was a perfect example of rehabilitation. Found the lord, just got permission to marry. He already had the girlfriend in protective custody.

The sister wasn't answering her phone. It could already be too late. He could call the local authorities, but he HAD to be the one to salvage this situation. Pity. The records said she never visited but they had phone contact. She occasionally sent mail. Helping that maniac escape had sealed her brothers fate.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

Missy didn't think she could get Sam back down into the cellar herself. He was just too heavy.

She wrapped duct tape around his arms and legs as best as she could. He was starting to smell bad. She wrinkled her nose in distaste. How could she have been in love with this man. She decided he hadn't aged well. HE was still tall but he wasn't the beautiful all American boy she saw all those years ago. What was she thinking. The biggest question was NOW what was she supposed to do with him.


	22. Chapter 23

Lee drove the speed limit. Sure, he was probably going to kill the man in the trunk, but that didn't mean he wanted to get a ticket. He fiddled with the disposable cell phone he had just bought. He kept hitting redial. Missy wasn't answering, hadn't been for over a week. The phone would ring, go to voice mail, then he would get a message that the mailbox was full. What would he do if she was dead? Winchester would die slow.

His mind wandered to his fiance. This shouldn't change anything. Would it? No. She loved him. He had done far worse for far less and she had forgiven him. God had forgiven him.

A news bulletin cut into the song playing on the radio. A prison break? His prison break. He turned the radio up even louder, because he could.

Prison on lockdown...guard dead... the Winchester escape...fellow prisoner abducted? They said to the world that he had been abducted by the man in his trunk.

Lee burst into hysterical laughter. This was sweet.

He paused...he wondered if his girl heard that. She would worry. He whipped out the tiny cell phone and tried to dial her number. The car swerved and he began to get frustrated. He pulled over and turned off the radio before dialing again. It rang three times...she answered.

"Baby, its me. I don't know what you heard but I'm alright." "Honey?" "Hello?"

"Lee? Where are you? The police came and they moved me here. They said you might be dead! Did you get away?" "There is an officer that wants to talk to you, I'm gonna give him the phone."

"I'm fine, no time to talk to anyone now, I'm...hiding out. I'll go back to the prison as soon as I can. I love you baby" he said hurriedly before hanging up the phone, satisfied.

The shaking woman burst into tears as the FBI agent pulled her phone from her. He was alright, thank the Lord. "Can I go home now?" she asked in her slow innocent drawl. They stared at her dumbfounded.

The FBI crew traced the cell number and realized it had no GPS and no listed owner. It did, however have a call record since it was activated. Only one other number had been called. Melissa Bender.

The young agent called the head investigator to share the information. On the other end of the phone, Marcus Bennett burst into a satisfied smile.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

He wasn't waking up. She waited, poked at him a bit with her toe. Nope, he wasn't waking up. She could see him breathing, so he wasn't dead. Not yet. Too bad, it would be easier to take him out in pieces. She had seen her father do that before, it didn't look hard. They were always dead first though.

She grabbed his feet and tried to drag him. He slid a little at a time. He got stuck in the doorway between the two rooms. It was hard and it was taking her too long. She would shove him down the stairs once she got him that far, but his damp clothes were making it hard to drag him across the carpet. She would throw him on a tarp. Where was that tarp anyway?

Her door shattered inward and she let out a horrified scream.

Lee bender burst into the room from his past and he froze in horrified fascination. It was the cabin all over again.

His eyes locked with the woman across the room.. "Missy girl? Is that you?"

o0o0o0o0o0oo

Dean heard most of the special report issued over the radio station. Were they kidding? Seriously? He was blamed for kidnapping the woman from the 911 call, when in all actuality she had kept him chained in a basement and tortured him for days. He was blamed for killing a guard and escaping, abducting poor Lee Bender. The poor Lee Bender that was wearing the guards uniform, drugged him tied him up and locked him in the damned trunk. The hot stuffy trunk damn it. No water, no bathroom break. Something just wasn't right with this whole thing. His feelings were almost hurt. Almost.

Dean felt the car come to a stop as Lee Bender rushed to his sister's alleged rescue. He threw all his strength against the jack prying off the back seat. He felt the first bolt snap and set to work on the last one. Sam was in there with two of the Benders. There was just no way he could let that happen.

The second bolt snapped and he pushed the seat inward as he rolled into the back of the car. He grabbed the jack and stashed his scalpel and was out the door in a flash.

"I'm coming you bitch."


	23. Chapter 24

Three steps from the car Dean felt a gun being cocked against the back of his skull. He froze and kicked himself inside for not paying more attention . In one day he had been drugged, kidnapped, and now ambushed.

"We meet again Mr Winchester."

"Bennett." Dean responded, holding his arms out away from himself and dropping the tire iron.

"Maybe you are wondering how I found you so quickly?" the agent asked smugly.

"Not a bit. Probably tracked the moron's phone. Its not brain surgery. I knew you would be coming.""So did you alter the security tapes or just burn them? I want to know how you faked me dragging Bender out of the prison at gunpoint when I was freaking UNCONSCIOUS." Dean said glaring at the shattered front door. He itched to get in there.

"Malfunction. So sad, would have been a sensation on YouTube. Almost broke my heart to erase it."

"So you knew I would be coming? Really. Yet here you are, out in the open. Weapon in hand, charging into someones home." "Your brother really was the brains of the operation. I would have bet it was the other way around."

"I really don't have time for this." Dean groaned.

He spun and disarmed the agent before punching the man in the temple. He dropped like a stone.

Dean lifted him under the arms and dragged him out of direct view of the street. He was as big as Sam. Another Goliath. He imagined the man would would be really excited when he woke up and found himself restrained with his own cuffs. Poetic justice. He barely knew the man and already kind of hated him. Dean saw what he thought might be poison ivy growing against the house. He relieved the man of his wallet before he rolled the agent right on top of it with his boot. That looked about right.

Dean decided to be a little more careful this time and circled the house. He silently picked up the bulkhead and entered the basement.

The smell from their time in the cages was still noxious. He paused when he heard muffled voices above him. He was quite sure that one was not his brother.

He scanned the cages and the four dark corners for his brother before silently making his way up the stairs. Dean let out a breath he didn't know he was holding when he didn't see his brother's body rotting on the packed dirt floor.

He pulled back the clip on the FBI agent's gun. Yup, it was loaded. He had eight shots. He would only need two.

O0o0o0o0oo

"Lee? Oh my God LEE!"

Missy squealed like a child and flew across the room to her brother. He caught her in mid air and spun her around before holding her away from him to peer into her face.

"Are you alright? What did they do to you?"

Lee waited. Missy stared vacantly at her brother. "Who?" she responded, confused.

Lee caught sight of a large man face down on the floor. He was filthy. He also appeared to be dead or close to it. All skin and bone. Looked like a plastic skeleton dressed for Halloween.

"Missy, what the hell is this? Did you do that? Is that the other Winchester boy? You didn't tell me yet, are you alright?" When she didn't respond he shook her hard. She focused on what he was saying long enough to comprehend.

"That is Sam. Then he was Johnny, but then I found out it was always Sam." "I don't want him any more Lee. Where should I put him?"

"Is he dead?" Lee asked.

Dean heard the conversation unfold and tried to catch a glimpse of his brother. He waited for her to answer. Sam had to be alive. All he could see was his brother's lower legs, circled with duct tape. He wasn't moving, not at all.

"He was alive. I think he is. I gave him a lot though, had to, he was out of control."

"You gave him a lot of WHAT girl?" Lee asked exasperated.

"Its just a drug. I make it from Morphine. Its like heroin, but I worked on it. Its way stronger." "This time he just didn't wake up."

"You had him all this time? Why didn't you answer your phone? I thought that was you on the 911 call! I thought they had you buried somewhere! What were you thinking?"

"It was me! I planned it all! He said he would stay with me forever if I let his brother go. He was supposed to love me. I don't want to be alone any more. Don't yell at me Lee, don't be mad or I'll tell Daddy." Missy whined at him.

Dean saw Sam move his foot. He was sure...mostly sure that he saw him move. Relief washed over him. OK. Best case scenario, his brother was drugged, probably needed a hospital. He was gonna be dead weight to carry to whatever car he could steal to get them out of there. Good enough. He could work with that. Planning ahead was really over rated.

Lee looked at his sister and saw that she had totally lost touch with reality. He felt his heart break. He had truly thought that she had been spared the horrors of her childhood. She had a chance to grow up in the real world. He thought she had fit in, made a place for herself. He knew that she was his responsibility now. He wouldn't be making his way back to prison. He would take care of her.

Dean stepped into view and leveled the gun at Lee. He waited for the man to make eye contact, so he would see who was putting him down before he put a bullet in his chest. The shot echoed through the house like a crack of lightening.

Missy screamed and screamed as her brother crumpled to the floor. Dean stepped forward and slapped her in the face. She stopped screaming.

"What did you do to my brother? What did you give him?" Dean yelled in her face.

"You killed my brother! Now yours is gonna die, and there's nothing you can do about it. You will watch him DIE!" Missy whispered before reaching for Dean's gun.

The struggle was brief. The gun went off. Missy slid silently to the floor.

"Damn it." Dean said, realizing he had no information that would help his brother.

He turned to Sam and flipped him onto his back. He felt nauseated when he saw the gray color of his skin, the dark circles, the bloodless lips. Dean felt for a pulse and found one. That was good enough. He didn't even take time to cut his brother free, he dragged him to his feet before lifting him over his shoulder. Damn he was light. That scared the hell out of him.

He looked around the shattered door frame. The coast seemed clear. He headed for the dark coupe that was undoubtedly being used by the FBI agent.

It was unlocked. Perfect.

He opened the back door and tossed his brother into the back seat.

The keys were in the car.

He sped off and accessed the highway. He would change cars soon, before they used the GPS to locate Bennett. No one knew he was missing, but it was just a matter of time.

He wondered if he could get their friend to take them in for a while. She had said that she never wanted to see them again, but he was sure that was more of a wish list...a suggestion.. he doubted she really meant it.

"Sam! Wake up!" Dean yelled over his shoulder.

He was almost sure he heard his brother mumble..."I am Sam Winchester."


	24. Chapter 25

.

Lee ached. The body armor under his uniform had stopped the bullet but the wind had been knocked clear out of him. He scrambled to his sister bleeding on the floor. It was a shoulder wound. Straight through.

She would be OK.

The Winchesters were gone. He didn't know if the younger one was alive. Didn't really care. Either way they had to run, now. They would be looking for him. He had to take care of his sister. He put pressure on her wound until the bleeding slowed. That was when she began to wake up.

"Ow Lee, that hurts!" she said trying to push his hands away.

"You got shot girl, but you are gonna be alright. We are going on a little road trip, you up for that? I'm gonna pack you a bag and we are gonna get in the car and go. We gotta go NOW."

Missy pulled her tattered gray sweater over the bloody white tee shirt she was wearing. The bandages her brother wrapped around her shoulder made it feel lumpy, but she felt like herself again. It didn't really hurt. Not really. She was too busy thinking to feel any pain. She wanted to sing, and she wanted to cry. What was she supposed to be doing? She headed to the kitchen then out the side door to find her brother.

Lee tossed bags into the mangled back seat of his stolen car as Missy wandered out the door toward him. She started to hum and he looked up at her. She looked around, lost. He needed to get her focused.

"Baby girl, do you have any cash in the house? We are gonna need some. Get in the car and wait for me. Did you hear me? Get in there now girl. "

"Under the bed, in a box. There is a little there I guess." Missy said taking a last look at her house. Lee didn't know it yet but she turned the gas on in the kitchen stove. When the heat kicked on later in the evening the house would go up like a roman candle. She looked at the jar of teeth she had stashed in her pocket. She needed a little piece of her childhood to take with her. Lee didn't need to know that, not quite yet. She watched him run into the house and wondered why he was always in a hurry. That thought slipped out of her head

Missy saw movement against the house and got out of the car.

It was a man. He looked like he was sleeping. He was beautiful. Even all layed out he looked tall with shiny hair. He looked so familiar, like she had known him for years, like she had always known him. He was handcuffed and waiting for her. It was a sign.

Lee came out of the house with a plain brown box under his arm. He opened the trunk and tossed it in. He didn't see his sister right away and panicked. When he caught sigh of her she was kneeling in the grass. He approached her and she looked up with a wide smile.

Can I keep him Lee? Can I? She begged.

He saw the man but was only shocked for a second. He though about it briefly...

"Of course you can Missy, just get in the car, I'll be right there."

The man was just regaining consciousness, but a punch to the jaw fixed that. He dragged Bennett by his feet closer to the car before dead lifting him into the trunk. He pulled out his sister's box of cash before slamming it shut.

He pulled the box open and stopped for a second, stunned. It was more money than he had ever seen. Thousands. Hundreds of thousands. He wondered where she had gotten it all. Maybe he would ask her. Then again maybe not.

Things were looking up.

As they drove toward the state line to find Lee's fiance Missy grabbed her brother's hand.

"I think I'll call him David." she said beaming.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sam woke up in a familiar bed. Was it Bobby's? No. Bobby's house burned. They were at Kim's. He had medical equipment surrounding him, and the steady beeping was actually comforting.

"Hey, you are awake." a familiar female voice said.

"Is Dean...?" he asked the woman.

"He is sleeping off the half pie he just ate. You could use a pie or two yourself. You've gotten kinda bony there."

"How long?" Sam asked.

"You have been here about three weeks. The worst is over. You two are trying to kill me I swear to God."

Kim propped him up and put a straw to his lips. The water settled like a brick in his stomach but was like heaven.

"Thanks." he said quietly.

"Any time...wait, let me rephrase that." she said

Dean woke to the sound of his brother chuckling. It was over, Sam was fine. He felt himself truly breathe easy for the first time in a month.

He reached for the news paper before getting up to greet his brother. He had already found a couple possible cases. He put the paper back down, he wouldn't mention that yet. Maybe tomorrow.


	25. Epilogue

Lee looked at his wife sitting in the front of the church. She was in a family way. She had never been more beautiful. He was a lucky man.

He linked arms with his sister as the music started. She was a vision in white.

They reached the altar and Missy turned to her fiance.

The man looked at her with all the love in the world shining from his eyes. He stared at her so hard he missed most of the ceremony.

The priest prodded him and he repeated the words "I David, take thee Melissa..."

Lee held his wife's hand. He looked across the aisle to his brother. He was better every day. Once they got him off that medication they were feeding him at the facility he turned right back into himself. It was good to be a family again.

His brother had picked himself out a woman today. Plump little brunette. Looked like she would be a good breeder. She didn't know it yet, but she would be coming home with them when they flew back to the compound. She would get used to the idea. If not, there was always another woman.

Had to keep the boy happy. He was a bit...surly when he was angry.

Once the baby came it would all start again. They couldn't use the surname Bender any more. They were all on the run. Now it was gonna be the middle name of every child born to the family.

After all, they were all about tradition.


End file.
